A flor de piel
by NaYmCo
Summary: ¿Cómo puede haber felicidad y odio en un mismo lugar? ¿Existe? Sí, yo misma lo estaba viviendo. Capítulo Final Arriba.
1. I

Sí, aquí dentro.

Aquí abajo.

Más abajo de mi cerebro.

Más arriba de mis labios...

Poesía, eso me pedían en clases.

¿Qué sabrán ellos lo que es poesía?

¿Acaso lo han visto realmente? ¿Han tenido las vivencias de algún poeta alguna vez?

¿Qué sabrán ellos? ¿Qué sabrán...?

Tampoco yo lo sé... puede que sea una idiota inconsciente y no vea más allá de mis narices...

Curiosa la sociedad, te domina tanto que hasta te dice lo que puedes mirar y lo que no. Te hace ver cosas que no existen y sin embargo, la gente se las cree.

Te dicen cuan hermosa es la vida y que hay que agradecerlo por ello cada día.

Te dicen lo que debes consumir y hasta lo que debes pensar.

Y siempre que aparece alguien que no opine lo que la sociedad dice estás loco, o eres raro.

No mereces compartir la vida como los demás.

Igual que la poesía. Antes salida del alma... ahora son sólo simples palabras en una hoja de papel que tiene un precio.

Sin precio no valen.

Más te vale estar muerto, porque sino no vende...

¡Qué lástima!

Pocas personas piensan lo que yo y además intento disimularlo.

Quién sabe por qué... tal vez tenga que ser así.

Tener ideas propias fuera de las reglas de la vida ordinaria y normal de cada persona es algo que casi se podría condenar.

Simplemente me he limitado a amar con el corazón... y ese fue mi error.

* * *

_**A flor de piel.**_

_**I**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Hay una pesadez en mi cuerpo. Es extraño, amar sin sentido. Eso es lo que dicen cuando te enamoras de un imposible.

Sus hermosos ojos, su dulce mirada y esos labios que me volverían loca si los llegara a hacer míos...

Como decía Neruda, es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido...

Mas yo no creo poder olvidarla.

Si pudiera... me gustaría no sentir esto cada vez que la veo. Cada vez que me mira.

Me encantaría borrar todo este dolor aquí en mi pecho.

Deshacerme de cada una de sus sonrisas.

Despojarme de sus palabras... y esa piel...

Trémula y rosada.

Casta y oculta bajo el uniforme del instituto.

Por no querer mirarla mis parpados se cierran.

Por no observarla prefiero desviar la mirada.

Ruedo las pupilas a un lugar constante donde no esté ella.

Un sitio que me arrope y me recoja, aunque el dolor... este horrible sentimiento, sigue aquí.

Pesa cada vez más... más y más... y ya no sé explicarlo.

Puesto que pareciera borrarle las palabras al mayor poeta del mundo... pues aún teniendo muchas cosas que decir podría callar hasta los pájaros cantarines.

Si yo fuera pájaro me borraría hasta el sentido... no podría volar.

Estaría sentada siempre en la ventana de su habitación observándola.

Y no quiero...

Ya no puedo... no lo deseo...

Este sentimiento que me toca me lastima y me arrulla.

Es un dolor despreciado y a la vez adorado.

Me gustar sentirlo y no me gusta.

Quiero y no quiero...

Mas olvidarlo no puedo...

Mi dicha por ello.

Es algo que te vuelve idiota y hasta sudan mis manos al pedirme un simple bolígrafo.

Afloran mis nervios intentando complacer su pedido y cuando lo recibe... me da su regalo.

Un pequeño roce de manos.

Algo tan simple y a la vez... es como un gemido en silencio.

Humilde grito guardado con ansias de salir.

Quisiera hacerlo... gritar su nombre a los cuatro vientos y decirle que la amo...

La amo y no puedo evitarlo.

Lo peor llega en el cambio de horario.

Un profesor se va y otro llega... en ese corto tiempo, es como si me latiguearan arrancándome a tiras la piel.

Destrozando hasta el hueso mi alma.

Me habla. Y yo... yo idiota de mí, sólo escucho.

Me cuenta sus cosas, aunque sean superficiales.

Su voz... es como estar encadenada y presa del delirio.

Deseo sus labios, necesito callarlos... mas no puedo.

Mi garganta se seca y ni saliva me queda para tragar.

Llega la ansiedad...

Mi corazón galopante sale de mi pecho.

Mi respiración no la puedo controlar.

Me desboco como un potro aprendiendo a correr.

Y no llega la calma... mi calma.

Nunca llega porque aunque me vaya a casa, ella jamás sale de mi mente.

Otro profesor... otra clase.

Una más... y que sufrimiento el que viene después.

La hora de la comida.

Más almuerzo no quiero comer.

Mi madre se empeña y yo apenas la pruebo.

A cambio la suelo regalar a algún compañero lleno de gula.

Con más ganas de comer sin comer.

Otra variedad de angustia.

Ni un respiro.

Simplemente saco mi bento y se lo doy al primero que pasa.

¿Y qué más da ya? Llevo mucho tiempo así.

Si lo pienso puedo recordar ese día...

El día que la conocí.

– –

No siempre fui así. Me fui encerrando en mí misma, aunque ya tenía un porqué.

La memoria es lo más cercano a volver a vivir algo. Si lo pienso hasta recuerdo ese olor característico del colegio.

Olía a tiza y a pizarra.

A madera y ese aire contaminado de estudiantes sudorosos y nerviosos al ver a la chica que más le gusta.

Yo en cambio era nueva y sólo pretendía ir obligadamente.

Y pronto comprendí que yo no había nacido para estar en este mundo.

Y que casual fue ese momento.

Tanto que a veces pienso que si no hubiera pasado así tal vez hoy... a lo mejor... es posible... que... y más palabras sinónimas de esas pasarían años y años por mi cabeza.

Aún no lo entiendo.

No lo comprendo bien.

Pero, sólo iba a mi clase.

Para ese entonces tenía nueve años. Y la vi...

La vi apresurándose a saludar a alguien.

Alguien que más adelante sería importante para mí.

El pasillo parecía moverse.

Y hasta mareada me vi.

Mi cara pálida debió asustarles a los dos.

Pues me había quedado en un estado lamentable.

Paralizada intentaba avanzar.

Pero no pude, no fui capaz.

Mis libros cayeron al suelo.

Y fue entonces cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos.

Pero, ¿qué complicada es la vida? Pensé.

¿Por qué tenía que verla? Pude haber pasado de largo sin fijarme.

Como siempre hacía, nunca mirar a nadie a los ojos.

No confíes en nadie... nunca te fíes... jamás...

Ese fue mi error.

La miré fijamente.

Y ella a mí.

Millares... centenares de mariposas nacieron en mi estomago... es el único modo que tengo de describirlo.

La única forma posible. Mi pecho latía sin rumbo.

Sin causa y sin comprensión, no entendía que me estaba pasando.

Mi cara comenzó a sonrojarse.

Lo sé porque ella sonrió. La primera sonrisa que le vi.

Desgraciadamente para mí, no sería la última.

Mis manos temblorosas, intentaban alcanzar lo que hacía rato por los suelos se esparcía.

Mas mi cuerpo no funcionaba. Era un robot sin combustión...

Mis actos eran muchos en mi cabeza, y yo no me movía.

Fue ella y el chico que la acompañaba, quienes recogieron todo.

Y desde entonces mi mente está llena de niebla.

No me deja ver la realidad, y sólo veo lo horrible que es sentir esto a cada momento sin nada que hacer.

Sé de sobra que todo está perdido.

Aquel chico que conocí al mismo tiempo que ella, resultó ser más adelante mi propio hermano.

Chrono Harlaown.

Una persona amable y preocupada por los seres queridos.

Con él, he compartido muchas cosas. Desde pequeña me aceptó cariñosamente, e intentó que me adaptara como tal.

Pues su madre me adoptó y me dio algo que nunca había tenido.

Familia.

Mi nombre que por ese entonces era Fate Testarossa, cambió a Fate T. Harlaown.

Intentaba ser feliz, pero verla cada día en mi casa, se acabó convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

A cada minuto, a cada hora.

Me preguntaba el porqué de ella siempre allí.

Era la mejor amiga de mi hermano, no había mucho que entender.

Y aunque yo pasaba tiempo con ellos, mi carácter y modo de ser, me hacía separarme poco a poco.

Hasta encerrarme en mi propio pecho. Cerré la puerta para siempre y de algún modo, sentía alivio de ello.

No tener que verla cada vez que llegaba, era algo que mi corazón agradeció encarecidamente.

Aunque aquello no fue todo... pocos años después me enteré de que ellos dos ya no sólo eran los mejores amigos... había algo más.

Cada día escuchaba a Chrono hablando de ella.

Me decía lo mucho que le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella.

Me contaba lo feliz que era a su lado...

Mientras mi alma se desgarraba lentamente con sus palabras, deseando sólo por un momento ser él y poder robarle un beso.

Uno... nada más que uno.

Quería probar a que sabían... y me golpeaba la cabeza para dejar de pensar esas cosas.

Se pasará, pensé.

¡Qué idiota fui al pensar eso¡

Una estúpida.

¿En qué momento crees que esto pasará?

Tal vez ella le diga que no.

Reía sola en mi habitación.

¿Crees que ella le dirá 'no' a tu hermano?

Es un chico inteligente y guapo, y por desgracia un caballero para ser un niño.

Además su mejor amigo, las probabilidades son tan altas como tú de coger un catarro.

Eres tonta, Fate. Una tonta.

Estaba muy claro. Ella dijo que sí. Y desde entonces me los encontraba a cada rato en mi casa.

Besándose, tocándose, haciéndome sentir horrible.

No era justo que él lo tuviera todo y yo no tuviera nada... quería ser él.

Quería ser Chrono... y comencé a odiarle.

Finalmente llegamos al ahora...

Llegar a casa no te librará, Fate.

No... no me librará.

De nuevo verles juntos de la mano, y sentir como mil cuchillos atraviesan mi cuerpo.

Mis sentimientos han llegado a hacerme sentir culpable, ya no sólo dolida.

Detesto vivir así y creo que nunca debí haber nacido.

Fui un error como siempre me dijo mi madre biológica.

Y luego en el orfanato... y luego... en la soledad.

Las palabras si pueden hacer daño... a mí me lo hicieron una vez y aún me duele.

¿Y cómo lo evito? ¿Cómo evitarlo? Si lo tengo a cada segundo en mi vida.

Si pudiera y tuviera más valor... yo misma acabaría con esto desquebrajando mis venas.

Sintiendo alivio en mi alma... paz.

Felicidad de no sentir nada.

Esto dejaría de doler, tal vez en algún momento... esto acabaría.

Y este sentimiento sólo quedaría en el olvido y nada más.

Pero soy una cobarde, sólo soy eso.

No debería odiarle a él, si no a mí.

Soy lo peor, debería ser feliz al verla a ella sonreír, aunque no fuera jamás mía.

Si el logra siempre arrancarle las millones de risas de sus labios, yo debería alegrarme.

Pero me he vuelto una egoísta, y una persona podrida en dolor.

Pariendo angustias a cada paso que doy.

No puedo dejar de sentirme así y aunque por fuera parezca un mar en calma por dentro siento que el mundo está al revés.

Y que nada de esto acabará jamás...

Nunca...

– –

Escuchar mi nombre en sus labios hace que vuele sin alas, y al volverme la veo agarrada de la mano de mi hermano.

Su sonrisa...

Sus labios... de nuevo este deseo en mí.

No, ¿qué haces? ¡Estás loca!

"Fate-chan nunca espera por mí. Me pone triste, Chrono-kun."

Él sonríe y me mira. De nuevo culpable, salgo tan rápido de clase que ni quiero saber de nadie.

Y no queriendo, llega sólo.

En silencio dirijo mis pasos hacia ellos y comenzamos a caminar hasta mi casa.

Por el camino ellos hablan animadamente.

Sus sonrisas, sus gestos, ella abrazando el brazo de él, y yo... sólo aparto la mirada para no seguir engullendo más dolor.

No puedo más, grita mi cuerpo. Estoy agotada de tanto sufrir...

Quiero irme lejos... desaparecer y ser sólo aire.

Sólo eso.

Quiero poder ir a donde quiera sin el peso de mi cuerpo. Sin tanto dolor y tanto despojo de amor.

No lo soporto más.

Una excusa, no necesito más.

Vuelvo a mirar como idiota que soy y veo sus dedos entrelazados.

¡Qué daría yo por sentir eso! Pensé...

Mi vida entera daría sólo por poder disfrutar un día de ella a solas.

Todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy lo daría gustosa de poder sentir todo eso.

Sólo por un momento...

¿Y qué será lo siguiente? ¿Qué pasará después?

Mi alma corroída quiere huir... necesito huir de aquí...

Irme lejos... no quiero verlo más, mis ojos queman cada vez que los miro.

Los celos me están matando...

Y despedazan mi corazón lentamente.

No sé si pueda comparar esto que siento, con algo. Creo que no existe nada tan doloroso.

¿Hasta cuándo debo aguantar?

¿Cuándo acabará todo esto?

Quiero que termine ya esta agonía.

No lo soporto más...

Y llegar a casa es lo peor.

Mi madre no está, y justo es perfecto para ellos.

"Eh Fate, ¿quieres jugar con la consola? Tengo un juego nuevo." Dice mi hermano nada más llegar.

"No... de... debo estudiar."

Mentira.

"Tengo cosas que hacer."

Te has vuelto una mentirosa. No tienes nada que hacer y sólo quieres irte.

Sólo quiero irme, no quiero verlo. Sé que luego comenzarán a besarse y no lo soportaré.

– –

! Qué idiota! No he comido nada y ahora tengo hambre.

¿Cómo haré para salir ahora de mi cuarto? Hace rato que no se escucha nada fuera y seguro están a lo suyo...

Un crujido en mi estómago, me dice que pronto comenzarán los mareos.

No puedo más. Debo comer algo.

Eso no es gran problema. Nada más salir se me quitó.

Sus labios suaves jugaban con los de Chrono. Y ella agarraba sus manos para que las pusiera en su cintura.

Lentamente sus bocas se entreabrían y comenzaban con un largo beso.

Mis puños cerrados y mi cara de horror, contemplaban la escena desde la puerta del salón.

Me giré con rabia y de nuevo a mi habitación.

Como dije hace rato, la memoria es lo mejor que hay pero también... también lo peor.

Ella susurraba su nombre entre besos y le pedía más.

Tras de la puerta cerrada, yo apoyaba mi espalda.

Y las lágrimas se acumulaban por salir.

Mis ojos rojos dejé cerrar.

Me iba dejando caer al suelo mientras ahogaba mi llanto.

Finalmente lloré desconsoladamente aquel día.

¿Cómo puede haber felicidad y odio en un mismo lugar? ¿Existe? Sí, yo misma lo estaba viviendo.

Y su nombre de nuevo en los labios...

Ojalá lo pudiera gritar hasta desahogar mis ansias...

Mas apenas salían pequeños susurros... tan dolorosos como mi alma.

Nanoha... Nanoha... Nanoha...

* * *

_**N/A:**_ La historia de esta historia no sé de dónde salió. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía así. Últimamente he sido bastante pésima escribiendo y creí que jamás volvería a sentirme así. Hoy sin más y de la nada, me puse a escribir, sin rumbo. Mis manos y mi cabeza comenzaron a soltar todo esto que habéis leído. Historia nueva sí, aún no me lo explico.

Espero que os guste, y también espero seguirla más a menudo al igual que todas las que aún me quedan por acabar.

Saludines. ^^


	2. II

Hace frío…

Tengo el cuerpo entumido.

Pero, ¿qué hago yo aquí?

Estaba tirada en el suelo, en una mala postura y con dolor de espalda.

Acariciaba ésta mientras intentaba recordar, cómo había llegado allí.

Me levanté lentamente.

La oscuridad reinaba en el cielo.

Es de noche… pensé, mirando tras los cristales de mi ventana.

_**

* * *

A flor de piel.**_

_**II**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Ahora me acuerdo. Yo iba a comer algo y entonces… un pinchazo en mi pecho.

No hacía falta casi ni recordar.

Me había quedado dormida, llorando la rabia y las penas de mi corazón.

Me pregunto qué hora será.

Miré el reloj de mi mesita.

Las diez de la noche. Creía que era más tarde.

Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí silenciosamente.

No se escuchaba nada fuera. Además, estaba todo oscuro.

Caminé despacio por el pasillo hasta el salón. Otro crujido, de nuevo mi estómago me decía que no había probado bocado en todo el día.

Con miedo, encendí la luz de la cocina. No quería encontrarme a mi hermano y a Nanoha en medio de la sala, desnudos y durmiendo.

No es como si hubiera pasado alguna vez, pero el pinchazo en mi pecho me abriría en dos si eso ocurriera.

Por suerte para mí, no había nadie en casa.

Estaba totalmente sola.

Suspiré suavemente. Un pequeño alivio en mi cuerpo.

Cerré los ojos, para sentir esa pequeña calma dentro de mi ser.

Y desearía que aquello durara eternamente.

Ir al baño a lavarme la cara llorosa estaría bien, deliberé.

Era horrible los ojos rojos, y las ojeras que tenía. Mi reflejo daba pánico.

Y cuantas cosas piensa una persona mientras se mira al espejo.

Muchas sólo se limitan a mirar cuantas arrugas tienen, y otras cuan guapos son.

Yo en cambio, sólo miro mi desgraciada y lamentable presencia.

A veces creo que vivo en un mundo paralelo al real.

Donde lo único que existe es el dolor y el sufrimiento.

Terminé de lavarme la cara y comí algo, al fin.

Aunque la verdad últimamente la comida me sabia igual. No le encontraba sabor a nada. Ni tan siquiera a las comidas de mi madre adoptiva.

Me pregunto dónde estará ahora. A veces la extraño, sólo ella sabe hacerme sonreír.

Creo que podría encontrar una solución a mi vida, y es hacer como si ella no existiera.

Eso haré. Haré como si Nanoha nunca hubiera pasado por mi vida. Haré como si aquel día sólo hubiera conocido a una persona como otra cualquiera, que está con mi hermano.

No te lo crees ni tú, Fate.

El cuerpo se me estremece, cada vez que pienso en su nombre. Sólo con eso ya vuelve todo el dolor.

La rabia, los celos…

Jamás me perdonaré todo lo que está pasando. No puedo estar sintiendo esto por la novia de mi hermano. Esto no es real, es sólo una pesadilla.

¿Lo es?

No lo es…

Porque el desgarro que siento en el alma cada vez que los veo, es como una herida que jamás se cura.

Nunca se cura. Está siempre abierta… sangrando.

Y lo detesto, me detesto.

Seguramente mi hermano, merezca más ser feliz que yo.

Sentada en el sofá su olor me comienza a condenar.

Hace unas horas ella estaba aquí tumbada.

Su olor está aquí impregnado. Huele a su piel y al sabor de ésta.

Lo acaricio como si fuera a ella a quién acariciara.

Y el sonrojo en mis mejillas da pie a la imaginación.

¡No puede ser!

Me levanto precipitadamente. No quiero sentir esto más. No debo. No lo deseo… ¡Maldición!

Lo mejor será irme a dormir. Sí, es lo mejor.

Mas mi decisión fue truncada por la llegada de mi hermano.

Y ahora él. Justo tengo que soportar como me habla de ella.

Es tan horrible que ni muriendo mil veces sería más doloroso.

Coloca su abrigo en la entrada, y se quita los zapatos apresuradamente.

Yo intento escapar pero resulta casi imposible. Antes de doblar la esquina que me lleva al pasillo, él me llama.

"Fate, espera…"

Su llamado apresurado, hizo temblar mis piernas.

Aún de espaldas rogaba que sólo fuera un saludo más. Pero que ingenua soy, si fuera un saludo diría hola y no le importaría si dejaba la habitación donde estábamos.

"Dime, Chrono." Dije aún de espaldas.

"Fate, últimamente estás muy extraña. ¿Sucede algo?"

Finge, Fate.

Es lo único que puedes hacer.

Sonrisa falsa y cara de no pasar nada.

Me giré y todo en mí era perfecto.

"No… claro que no pasa nada, ¿por qué lo dices?" conteste lo mas afable que pude.

"Cada día que pasa estás más distante y yo la verdad nunca te pregunto nada. Supongo que por miedo…" agachó la cabeza apenado. "Pero es que desde hace semanas, es como si huyeras del mundo." Suspiró profundamente y me volvió a mirar. "Me gustaría preguntarte algo." Terminó diciendo, llevando mi cara a sorpresa.

"Cl… claro." Contesté temerosa.

No sabía qué era lo que pretendía, pero desde luego estaba segura de que debía mentir.

"Veras, es sobre Nanoha."

Mi corazón palpitó fuertemente, dejando mi cara más pálida de lo normal.

"¿Qué le ocurre?" inquirí nerviosa.

"Pues, me da la sensación de que te cae mal. Siempre eres muy fría con ella y nunca te lo pregunté. Ella también me lo ha comentado alguna vez. ¿Te cae mal?" terminó explicando.

Me quedé pensativa un momento. Si le decía que no, todo posiblemente seguiría igual. Ella intentaría acercarse a mí. Es lo que siempre ha querido.

Pero si le digo que ella no me agrada, aunque sea la mentira más grande del mundo, posiblemente me deje en paz.

Es probable que de ese modo ella se rinda y se aleje de mí.

Y con eso, tal vez, quizá… la olvidaría.

De acuerdo, es justo lo que necesito. Estoy segura de que ella jamás será mía. Tan segura que duele demasiado.

Mejor mentir… sabía que esto acabaría en mentira, como casi todo lo que digo.

Lo siento hermano, siento mucho lo que voy a decir.

"yo… Chrono, lo siento… creo que jamás me podré llevar con ella. No es una persona de mi agrado. No lo puedo evitar." Suspiré. "Si ella te hace feliz me parece estupendo, pero por favor, no me obligues a pasar más tiempo con ella." Cerré los ojos lamentando todo lo que dije.

Le miré un momento. Se había quedado confuso. Me miraba fijamente.

Agachó la cabeza.

"Siento haber intentado imponértela si no te caía bien." Susurró débilmente.

"Siento haberte decepcionado…" dije en un hilo de voz casi inaudible.

Él no contestó… simplemente porque no me escuchó.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Esto, al fin y al cabo era lo mejor.

Lo mejor para él, para ella y para mí.

Su lejanía me vendría bien.

Podría aprender de nuevo a respirar por mí misma, sin que su aroma estuviera en mis pulmones.

Podría ser…

Tal vez tenga la esperanza de poder olvidarla aunque siento que… eso nunca pasará.

Nunca la podrás olvidar.

Está en tu sangre.

Recorre tus venas.

Cada frase, cada palabra lleva su nombre mezclada en ellas.

Por mucho que ella se distancie, tu seguirás amándola por el resto de tu vida.

Lo sabes y no lo podrás evitar.

Tu amor por ella es tan grande como un universo y aún ni te has dado cuenta, Fate.

Lo sé… quería tener alguna esperanza al menos.

Algo que me dijera que podría salir de todo esto, sin seguir pasando por este dolor.

Me está superando y ya hasta las manos me tiemblan al pensar, que jamás podré ser nada sin ver sus ojos.

Sin que su mirada me acaricie, y me lleve a algún punto del fin del mundo.

Mas dime, ¿qué puedo hacer?

No tengo otra cosa, ya no me queda nada más que aceptarlo.

Y en la distancia tal vez, pueda por fin tragarme todo esto, y que poco a poco muera.

Lenta y pesadamente. Aunque yo tampoco estoy segura de si es lo que quiero, es lo que debe pasar.

Porque ella jamás me vería como yo a ella.

Nunca estaré en sus pensamientos como ella en los míos.

Y puede que yo siga queriendo verla aunque ponga más y más barreras.

Ella las destruirá como lo ha hecho hasta el día de hoy.

Me gustaría morir y convertirme en simple aire.

Aire que fuera respirado por ella.

Entrar en sus entrañas y quedarme ahí por siempre.

Evaporizarme dentro de su cuerpo.

Convertirme en su sangre y recorrer sus venas.

No puedo pensar en otra cosa, no deseo sino perderme en sus labios y tomarla.

Hacerla mía y antes de hacer cualquier locura a la fuerza… yo, prefiero desaparecer.

Prefiero que me odie, que piense que me cae mal.

Se irá de mi lado y se quedará con mi hermano.

Como siempre fue.

Como debe ser.

Tal vez, consiga algo de paz y alivio en mi alma.

Porque si no… yo acabaré arrancando mi propio corazón de mi pecho.

Lo acabaré haciendo pues… no lo quiero sentir más.

No puedo sentirlo más.

No debo… no puede controlarme de esta forma.

Hago siempre lo que él quiere y ya estoy harta.

Siempre deseando tocarla.

Acercarme a ver sus preciosas pestañas y sus hermosos ojos, con la estúpida excusa de que tiene algo que debo retirar.

¡Es absurdo!

No puedo seguir así.

Es inútil.

Después de tanto pensarlo, me fui directa a la cama.

Mi decisión sería la mejor.

Estoy segura.

Mañana lo veré todo mucho mejor.

Mañana todo estará bien.

Mañana…

Mañana…

-- --

El despertador sonaba…

Era hora de levantarme.

Como cada día me asomaba por la ventana.

Miraba siempre el árbol de cerezo que había frente a mi casa.

Fue lo que más me gustó desde que llegué a este país.

Los cerezos en flor.

Pero ese día, no había flores.

Estaba nevando… los copos de nieve caían lentamente.

Mi cuerpo entumecido por el frío, buscó refugio de nuevo entre las cobijas.

Invierno… pensé.

Con el invierno pronto llegarían las vacaciones de navidad.

Como la detesto.

Siempre, desde pequeña.

La primera navidad que aún sigue en mi mente fue con siete años.

Era horrible ver como todos los niños reían alegres por las calles de Italia. Todos le pedían regalos a papá Noel.

Yo en cambio, debía conformarme sólo con verlo desde fuera.

Era la época en la que mi madre cayó enferma. Y entre delirios me llamaba Alicia.

Mi hermana gemela, que había fallecido cuando aún éramos muy pequeñas.

Mi suerte estaba echada. La ruleta de la vida para mí cayó aquella tarde de navidad, con la muerte de mi madre.

Jamás fue una madre cariñosa pero yo la amaba como tal.

Fue la primera vez que sentí que mi corazón estallaba en dolor.

Con tan sólo siete años aprendí que la vida es cruel.

Demasiado…

Como consecuencia, me enviaron con mis familiares más cercanos. Ellos vivían aquí, en Japón.

Pero pronto se cansaron. Y de deshicieron de mí, como si de un juguete viejo se tratara.

Como resultado, terminé en un orfanato.

Y en soledad jamás logré adaptarme.

Me escapé mil veces, y mis cuidadores siempre me gritaban. Me decían que era una niña rebelde y problemática.

¡Qué sabrán ellos!

Varios años allí, me enseñaron a no confiar en nadie. Pues cada amigo que hacía sólo me utilizaba para meterme a mí en más problemas.

Entre palizas y golpes aprendí a no hablar con nadie y a construir mi propio mundo.

Éste en el que vivo ahora.

Sólo una cosa buena ocurrió.

La médico del orfanato que iba a revisarnos de vez en cuando, fue quién finalmente me adoptó.

Y ahí comencé la vida que tengo ahora.

Debería poder agradecerlo.

Pero el corazón se me rompe cada vez que recuerdo todo mi pasado. Ahora que lo pienso no hay un solo día que no lo tenga presente.

Sentada en la cama y con la mirada perdida, pensaba en todo esto.

"Bueno días mi preciosa niña."

Una suave voz acompañada de una sonrisa, me sacó de mis delirantes memorias.

"Mamá…" sonreí al verla.

"Siento no haber estado ayer aquí."

Se sentó a mi lado y me acurrucó en su abrazo.

Mi alma lastimada sentía tanta paz, que deseaba salir en lágrimas.

Me aferré a ella, como cuando te aferras a las mantas en medio de una pesadilla.

Y cuantas he tenido… y siempre ella estuvo a mi lado al despertar.

Secando mi sudorosa frente y frenando mi angustia con palabras amables y calmadas.

Nunca he recordado tener una madre realmente. Pero creo que esto es lo más cercano a ello.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, evitando que el rocío de mis ojos saliera.

Inevitable… tal vez…

"Vamos, tienes que ir a clases perezosa."

La miré un momento.

Su sonrisa era capaz de romper cualquier barrera.

Cualquier frontera.

"¿Estarás cuándo vuelva?" Pregunté en un susurro.

"Claro que sí. Ya te preparé el almuerzo, y más vale que comas bien. Cada vez te veo más delgada."

"Um…" afirmé con la cabeza, y ella se levantó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Me pregunto qué pasará hoy.

Al verla, ¿qué ocurrirá?

Apenas tomé el desayuno y salí.

"Ya me voy, mamá." Dije abriendo la puerta.

"Fate-chan… espera un minuto." Comentó algo seria.

Se acercó a mí y me miró fijamente.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Pregunté expectante.

"¿Realmente te cae mal Nanoha, o lo dijiste por alguna razón que no me explico?

Comencé a temblar.

Mi madre me conocía más que nadie. Mentirle a ella aún era peor que hacerlo a mi propio hermano.

"Lo… lo siento, tengo prisa… se me hace tarde."

Rápidamente salí por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Jamás podría contestar a esa pregunta. No a ella.

Sabía que al llegar en algún momento, ella volvería a insistir.

No sabría como evadirla. Intentaría inventarme alguna excusa.

A veces me da miedo porque, parece que leyera los pensamientos.

-- --

El paisaje era realmente hermoso. Ver pequeños copos de nieve caer lentamente.

Las calles y los tejados blancos.

Esa pequeña ciudad, parecía sacada de una postal.

Y yo me sentía tan fría por dentro como todo aquello.

Para mi sorpresa al llegar al instituto, Nanoha estaba en la puerta.

Escaleras abajo me encontraba yo. La miraba fijamente.

Su preciosa cola se movía a compas de la brisa. Y la bufanda que llevaba, tapaba casi su cara entera.

Ahora recuerdo inviernos pasados, en los que Nanoha llevaba esa bufanda negra.

Yo misma se la regalé, en alguna navidad.

No sé por qué lo hice, pero me arrepentí después.

Lo curioso era que siempre la llevaba. Y me decía lo mucho que le gustaba.

Ahora que lo pienso mi hermano el año pasado también le regaló una, porque esa ya era algo vieja.

Pero ella ha seguido llevándola.

Nunca entenderé por qué.

Tampoco sé por qué está ahora ahí parada mirándome.

Y yo como tonta no dejo de hacer lo mismo.

No me queda de otra que pasar por ahí.

Tal vez espera a mi hermano.

Es posible que se retrasara de su trabajo, con la nieve que cae.

Él trabaja de repartidor de periódicos por las mañanas, desde hace algunos meses.

Así se costea sus cosas.

Creo que yo también debería buscar algo. Aunque no sé qué haría con el dinero.

Por otro lado, ella trabaja algunas tardes en la cafetería de sus padres.

Al fin pude reaccionar, y darme cuenta de que llevaba un rato parada y pensando en todo esto.

¡Qué estupidez!

Finalmente me decidí a entrar.

Y con un gesto educado de cabeza la saludé.

Pero al pasar por su lado ella agarró mi chaquetón, frenando de nuevo mi huída.

Por dios, no puede ser.

¿Por qué no me dejó entrar simplemente?

A veces no sé qué es lo que quiere de mí.

Me hizo girarme y encararla.

Y que hermosa estaba.

Sus ojos azules reflejaban los pequeños copos de nieve.

En ellos también me reflejaba yo.

Me veía a mí misma a través de sus ojos.

Y deseé que el tiempo se parara.

Podría quedarme horas así.

No importaría el frío.

Ni que estuviéramos en las puertas del instituto.

Ni que pasaran algunos estudiantes a nuestro alrededor.

Simplemente para mí, el tiempo se detuvo.

Y quiero estar así siempre.

Pero la decisión que tomé anoche, fue la mejor… fue lo mejor.

Por algún motivo, sabía que a ella también debía mentirle.

Su mano aún agarraba mi abrigo.

Y quería sentir su calidez.

Mas sin embargo, no era posible. Mi propia vestimenta lo impedía.

"Mírame, y dime que no es cierto" Dijo en un susurro.

Mis tambaleantes pupilas rodaron hasta encontrar el suelo.

"No sé de qué me estás hablando." Comenté.

Levanté la mirada y por primera vez en mi vida, vi decepción en sus ojos.

"No puedo creer que yo no te agrade… no puede ser."

Cierto, es todo mentira.

"No es tan difícil de creer… no siempre las cosas están a gusto de todos…"

Mi tono sonó arrogante… y a la vez lleno de dolor.

"¿Te crees que no me he fijado en ti, cuando me miras?"

Mi corazón comenzó a desbocarse una vez más. Debo decepcionarla aún más, sino jamás se alejará.

Imagino que todo acto tiene una consecuencia, a veces esperada y otras no tanto.

Los ojos de Nanoha se comenzaron a cristalizar.

Mi cara ahora borrosa en sus ojos, eran de duda y de incomprensión.

"¿Por… por qué? ¿Dime que te hice? Prácticamente hemos estado la vida viéndonos." Agachó la cabeza. "Te consideraba amiga mía. Y ahora dices que no te caigo bien…" de nuevo me miró fijamente y su tono de voz comenzó a quebrarse. "No lo entiendo… tus ojos no dicen eso, ni tan siquiera ahora, Fate-chan." Terminó alegando.

Jamás en mi vida la había visto así. Y ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Pensaba que no le importaría. Ya que yo en realidad, sólo era la hermana de su novio.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le importa tanto?

"Nano… ha…"

Las consecuencias de mis actos fueron totalmente inesperadas.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

Éstas sonrojadas.

Y repentinamente su calor.

Nanoha me estaba abrazando y farfullando cosas sin sentido, mientras su llanto me estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos.

Para ese entonces la entrada estaba totalmente vacía, y ya no había nadie por los alrededores.

Su calor, pese a mi abrigo, era totalmente notable.

Y qué bien se sentía.

Mi sonrojo fue demasiado evidente.

Y ella acurrucada en mi pecho, levantó la cabeza.

Me había quedado paralizada ante sus actos.

Ni sabía que estaba pasando.

"No puede ser, dime que es todo mentira." Musitaba entre sollozos.

"Nano…ha…"

Era lo único que lograba pronunciar mi boca.

"Dime que es mentira… te lo ruego, Fate-chan…"

Hasta mi cabeza quedó en blanco.

¿Por qué me estaba rogando algo tan simple?

Se supone que no soy nadie.

"¿Tan importante soy para ti?

"Más de lo que crees…" susurró débilmente.

Mis labios querían gritarle la verdad… mas yo no podía. Mi cerebro se ocupó de no dejar a mi corazón hablar.

"Lo siento, es la verdad…"

La sostuve unos segundos más entre mis brazos.

Segundos que hubiera deseado que no terminaran.

Y la separé de mí.

"Cuida de mi hermano. Yo no tengo nada que ver en todo esto." Inquirí.

Sabía que después de eso, ella jamás me volvería a dirigir la palabra.

Eso si lo tenía seguro. A pesar de todo, me había dedicado a conocerla durante años.

Y aunque hacía muchas cosas imprevistas, otras si lo eran.

Esta fue una de ellas…

La volví a mirar un momento más. E intenté que pareciera lo más frío posible.

Y así entré en el edificio.

Sintiendo como su mirada se clavaba en mi lejanía.

Lo siento… si supieras la verdad…

De haber sido capaz yo…

Te hubiera dicho que te amo, Nanoha…

Siempre te amaré…

Siempre.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Yay… pues nada, aquí queda esto. Realmente si me preguntáis qué pasará, os diré que no tengo ni idea, mañana o pasado mañana, cuando siga escribiendo lo sabremos todos, yo incluida. Espero que os esté gustando y claro que os haya pillado de improviso todo lo ocurrido, aunque sé que muchas cosas están algo repetitivas como el pasado de Fate o cosas así. Bueno pues un saludo y gracias por leer a esta cutre escritorilla ^^

PD: Este capítulo está dedicado a mi preciosa niña, ya sabes que te adoro preciosa. Besitosh~


	3. III

Amor…

Es eso que llega a todos tus sentidos.

Los desarma, los atormenta.

Te sientes feliz, y a la vez desdichado.

Cuando el amor es correspondido se siente en el aire, se ve… se nota.

Cuando no… el mismo universo te parece sólo un grano de arena, comparado al dolor que sientes en tu pecho.

Como tal, no es un acto deseado.

No es algo que se busque o se encuentre.

Sólo pasa… y al pasar derrumba tu vida.

La parte en dos.

Te vuelve idiota y estúpido.

Pero sobre todas esas cosas…

Te cambia.

Y jamás volverás a ser el de antes.

Nunca…

_**

* * *

A flor de piel.**_

_**III**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Vive el momento. Eso es lo que me decía después de conocerla.

Aún era pequeña por aquel entonces, pero ya sentía que mi pecho se derretía con su mirada.

Cada vez más millares de mariposas, revoloteaban dentro de mi cuerpo.

Me sentía abrumada… frustrada.

Todas las sonrisas y las miradas, nunca iban a mí dirigidas.

Él se llevaba todo eso, y no me dejaba nada.

Pronto comprendí que a mucho que hiciera, a muy cerca que estuviera de ella, de nada serviría.

Lo entendí una noche… una de las fiestas más compartidas.

Nochebuena…

Recuerdo haber estado varios días antes paseando por la ciudad.

En el escaparate de una tienda, algo llamó mi atención.

Mi corazón comenzó a aletear… mi mano puse en el pecho.

Una bufanda negra.

No sé si le gustará. Mas debo comprársela.

Había estado ahorrando mi paga semanal para eso.

No era un gran regalo. Pero el amor y todos mis sentimientos, los puse en ese objeto.

La imaginación voló. Sentí que al darle ese preciado regalo, también le declaraba mis sentimientos.

Catorce años. Edad temprana y a la vez suficiente, para tener un significado en mi vida.

Ella se había vuelto por años el centro de mi mundo.

Uno en el cual, había permanecido perdida, distante… fría.

Sus sonrisas aunque no fueran sólo para mí, me dieron la vida que necesité para seguir una ilusión.

Marqué mi camino en torno a ella.

Y finalmente, aquella bufanda negra, compré.

Decidí envolverla yo misma.

Cuidadosamente elegí el papel, y aunque me costó, logré empaquetarla debidamente.

Un lazo rojo de bandera, y mi alma dentro guardada.

Aún lo pienso y me parece estúpido.

Me sentí idiota el día que decidí entregársela.

Ella vino a mi casa, como cada día.

Aquella fecha, la de Nochebuena, la llamé.

Mis manos temblaban, al verla acercarse a mi habitación.

Era cruel sentir la vergüenza y los nervios en aquel momento.

Mas tan puro sentimiento, lo encomendé dentro de aquel pequeño regalo.

Aunque simple, en él, se llevaba parte de mí.

Ella jamás lo sabría. Nunca imaginaría que lo que realmente le estaba entregando, no era una bufanda, sino mi propio corazón.

Nanoha me miraba impaciente, en espera de lo que yo fuera a decirle.

Pero no pronuncié palabra alguna.

Sólo alcé mis manos con aquel pequeño paquete.

Sus ojos lo inspeccionaron un momento.

Su boca comenzó a mostrar una sonrisa.

Mi mirada pendiente de toda reacción.

Tomó aquel presente, y lo abrió con curiosidad.

Sacó la prenda negra. Acarició su suave tacto.

"Fe… feliz Navidad, Nanoha." Dije sonrojada.

Aparté la mirada, totalmente avergonzada.

"Fate-chan… es preciosa. Muchas gracias… te prometo que jamás me la quitaré. Nunca."

Su tono de voz alegre, me contagió.

La felicidad, me embargó. Y de nuevo el mundo desaparecía bajo mis pies.

Mi alma, mi triste y apagada alma, aquella noche volvió a nacer.

Mas aquello que sentía, y que ahora vagamente recuerdo, despareció al instante.

Mi madre y mi hermano, nos llamaron.

Nanoha se pegó a él. Ésta aún seguía con la bufanda entre sus manos.

La acariciaba y yo me sentía feliz.

Le había gustado.

Con eso me bastaba… ¿verdad, Fate?

Con eso basta.

"Mamá, Fate. Nanoha y yo queremos deciros algo." Comentó mi hermano, mientras rodeaba a Nanoha con su brazo por la cintura.

Ella agachó la cabeza, y su sonrisa había desaparecido.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Oh… Chrono dinos ya, me estoy poniendo nerviosa." Dijo mi madre emocionada.

Al parecer todos sabían lo que él diría. Todos menos yo…

Mi hermano, sonrió.

Nanoha levantó la cabeza y me observó un momento, totalmente seria.

Yo fruncí el ceño, sin comprender nada.

"Nanoha y yo, hemos empezado a salir." Explicó mi hermano, mientras aferraba más a mi persona amada contra él.

Mi madre contenta, comenzó a felicitarles. Mas sin embargo yo… sentí que un hacha me rebanara en pedazos.

Primero las piernas, luego las manos… luego el pecho partido en dos.

Quedé con la mirada perdida. Miraba un punto imaginario.

Tan imaginario como lo que había sentido hacía unos minutos junto a ella.

Un abismo más… caería sin compasión esta vez.

Me sentía absurda, estúpida.

Bajé la cabeza. Apreté los puños.

Rabia… eso era lo que comenzaría a sentir desde entonces.

Como si un rayo me electrocutara, sentí como los restos de mi alma y mi corazón, se volvían cenizas.

Un soplo más y desaparecería para siempre.

La miré y con eso bastó.

Nanoha sonreía a su lado.

Eso fue suficiente.

Me volví polvo. Y de un suspiro, me desvanecí.

Esclava de su ser, me vi encadenada por siempre.

Unas cadenas que jamás podré romper.

Como un vagabundo, pidiendo los despojos de comida.

Despojos de sonrisas, de miradas, de pequeños detalles que jamás me eran suficientes.

Tomé esta decisión.

Por eso la tomé.

Desparecer sería el alivio.

Sería lo que necesitaba para irme.

Para soltar esas ataduras. Y escapar.

Y volar.

Y dejar de sentir que mi piel ardía.

Quema…

Duele…

Mata… lentamente me mata.

Por ello, es mejor morir mil veces que seguir viva.

Y hoy después de tres semanas sin hablarle, no consigo encontrarme mejor.

Tres semanas de tortura, me han costado casi la vida.

Dejé de mirarla en clases, y concentrarme al máximo en lo que hacía.

Estudiaba.

Leía, y pasaba horas y horas en la biblioteca.

Cada vez que ella llegaba a casa, yo simplemente desaparecía.

Y aunque sé, que hasta mi hermano lo ha notado, yo… prefiero que siga así.

Sólo un poco más, y tal vez pueda encontrar paz.

Tal vez... quizá…

Ahora sigue doliendo. Como esas heridas que jamás curan.

Esas que se abren continuamente aunque estén casi curadas.

Molestan y duelen cada día.

A cada momento.

Se siente horrible.

Como un fantasma que te acompaña siempre.

No me deja en paz.

Y las pesadillas.

Caigo y caigo por el abismo cada noche.

Mientras su cara se aleja.

Despierto sudorosa y exaltada.

Y abrazo mi almohada fuertemente, escondiendo mi cara en ella.

Lloro en silencio cada noche mi distancia.

Eso es todo lo que merezco.

Dolor.

Más y más dolor.

Pero sé que algún día… en algún momento mi sufrimiento cesará.

Y ese día dejaré de desearla. Dejará de quemarme, y de dolerme.

Ese día comenzaré de nuevo a vivir.

Y por ahora esa es mi única esperanza.

Eso es lo que me queda…

-- --

Al abrir los ojos me di cuenta… hoy de nuevo es Nochebuena.

De nuevo me veo obligada a recordar cosas del pasado… de cómo empezó todo.

El resultado de todo esto es así.

Lo que comenzó hace años, terminará pronto.

Eso es lo que me digo cada mañana desde la última vez que hablamos.

También está nevando y hace mucho frío.

No sólo en la calle o en mi habitación.

Dentro de mí, hay una tempestad que creo jamás podrá pasar.

Sólo la esperanza me mantiene viva.

Aunque tampoco sé, cuál es la razón de seguir así.

Podría ser una chica feliz, con una buena familia, a pesar de todo lo sucedido en el pasado… mas sin embargo, no es así.

No puedo sonreír. No puedo…

Alguien toco a la puerta de mi cuarto.

Mi madre, como cada día, entraba con su sonrisa.

"Fate-chan, buenos días." Dijo ésta acercándose.

"Buenos días mamá." Contesté al incorporarme.

Me frotaba los ojos aún medio dormidos.

Ella se sentó a mi lado como cada mañana.

"Fate-chan… me gustaría verte sonreír hoy. No sé lo que te está pasando. Pero si sé que algo ocurre. No te pido que me lo cuentes, sólo que yo seguiré aquí. Puedes apoyarte en mí."

Otra sonrisa falsa más.

"Estoy bien, mamá. No te preocupes tanto por mí."

Casi consigo engañarla. Lástima… me conoce más de lo que pensé.

Agachar la cabeza y desviar la mirada no te ayudará a parecer convincente, Fate. Pensé.

Ella me miró seria y acarició mi cabeza.

"Sé que algo pasa, estás muy distante. Más de lo que comúnmente eres. Así que cuando quieras hablar, sólo dímelo, Fate-chan." Musitó con cariño.

Afirmé con la cabeza.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

Eso pensé mientras mi madre salía.

No sé qué ocurrirá esta noche, pero desde luego no pienso regalarle nada esta vez.

Aunque hace muchos años que no le doy nada.

Es mejor… sí, mucho mejor.

-- --

Inevitablemente, la noche llegó. Y después de la cena, ella vendría como cada Nochebuena.

Estas fiestas son estúpidas.

Todo el mundo sabe que las inventaron para que las grandes superficies, ganaran más dinero.

Pensé al tiempo que sonaba el timbre.

Ahí estaba.

Hermosa, única… como siempre.

Cierra los ojos Fate, no la mires.

Hoy, después de tres semanas, debes quedarte aquí obligadamente.

Mi corazón parecía siempre tener vida propia, y hacer lo que él quería.

Latía fuertemente a cada paso que ella daba aproximándose a mí.

Mirándome fijamente.

Yo sentada en el suelo, entre la mesa de centro y el sofá, observaba como la distancia se iba acortando entre nosotras.

Mi hermano sentado frente a mí y mi madre aún en la cocina.

Excusa perfecta.

"Mamá, te echaré una mano con eso."

Casi sin terminar de hablar, me levanté y me aferré a mi única tabla de salvación.

Lavar los platos.

A través de la barra, podía seguir viéndola.

No mires más o el corazón, saldrá del pecho.

El agua tibia relajaba mis nervios.

Pero no era suficiente.

Mi hermano, se despidió, debía ir a trabajar.

"Chrono, pero es Nochebuena, ¿tienes que ir también hoy?" comentó mi madre que se encontraba a mi lado.

"Al parecer debo cubrir el turno de un compañero, que se ha puesto enfermo."

Se acercó a Nanoha y besó su mejilla.

Sólo ese simple acto hizo que el plato que tenía en las manos, se me resbalara.

No debo dejar que esto me moleste tanto. Debería estar acostumbrada ya…

Mi sonrojo era evidente al ver aquel utensilio para la comida, esparcido en pedazos por el suelo.

Tristemente me quedé contemplando aquello.

Así acababa siempre mi corazón.

Mi alma rota en pedazos que seguían cortando después de caer.

Me iban desgarrando por dentro.

Ahora sé que el corazón sólo se me rompió una vez y aún duele.

Duele mucho…

"Fate-chan, no pongas esa cara, era de los baratos." Dijo mi madre.

"Fate-chan… te ayudaré." Comentó Nanoha que ya estaba agachada en el suelo, recogiendo los trozos.

"No te he pedido ayuda, Nanoha." Musité en un tono arrogante.

Me puse de rodillas amontonando los pedazos de aquel plato, esparcidos por la superficie.

Mi corazón de nuevo.

Agarró el mismo pedazo que ella.

Nuestros dedos se rozaron y...

Cerré los ojos.

Fruncí el ceño.

Lo solté.

"Lo… lo siento…" dije apresuradamente.

Su calor de nuevo cerca de mí.

Tanto tiempo intentando escapar y ahora de un solo roce, todo volvía al mismo punto de partida.

De nuevo tenía que empezar otra vez.

Acabaré enloqueciendo.

No puede ser que de nuevo esté aquí.

El olvido es demasiado largo… demasiado… demasiado…

"Chicas, casi sois mayores de edad y en esta fecha tan especial, vamos a beber un poco de sake las tres." Comentó mi madre alegremente, sentándose a nuestro lado con una botella y tres vasos.

"Mamá… no quiero beber." Susurré afligida.

"A callar, esta noche hay que ser feliz. Así que Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan, bebamos."

No se le podía llevar la contraria, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza.

A diferencia mía, Nanoha se bebió aquel líquido de un solo trago y le pidió más a mi madre.

Ambas nos quedamos sorprendidas.

Recuerdo que una vez leí que las personas que bebían así, era porque tenían una pena muy profunda.

Tal vez yo deba hacer lo mismo.

Pero el alcohol no hará que olvide este dolor.

Mas sin embargo, necesité imitar lo que la persona más importante para mí, había hecho.

De un solo golpe, bebí de aquel vaso.

Mi madre comenzó a reír aliviada.

Sabía horrible, y sentí que me asfixiaba, pero me daba igual.

Nanoha se bebió del mismo modo cuatro vasos más, antes de que sonara el busca de mi madre.

"Oh… una urgencia en el hospital… debo irme." Explicó mi madre algo nerviosa.

Me dijo que tal y como estaba bebiendo Nanoha, no la dejara irse. Puse mil excusas, sin embargo, no sirvieron de nada.

Me hizo prometer que llamaría a sus padres.

En esa situación Nanoha no debía ir a la calle.

No quería que sus padres pensaran que la emborrachamos a posta o algo así.

Supongo que tenía razón.

Pero ni mi madre, ni yo, creímos que Nanoha bebería de semejante modo.

Y aunque me negué mil veces, al final me quedaría con ella a solas en mi casa.

En otra situación, hubiera sido un verdadero sueño. Pero ella, estaba ebria, y eso no ayudaba a sentirme muy bien.

Además desde que mi madre se fue, no paraba de hablar.

Decía cosas sin sentido y otras no las entendía.

"Nanoha, será mejor que vayamos a dormir, no estás bien." Comenté preocupada.

"Vamos, Fate-chan siempre está hip muy sería hip. ¿Safes una cozia? Eles funa fonnnde fonndeee hip nada hip y yo hip nuo tle lo loy a feldonal hip funca… polfe yofieu hip eue hip udjai hip…"

No entendía nada de lo que decía.

Balbuceaba y hablaba en un pésimo estado.

Jamás la vi de esa forma.

Luego se puso a cantar, sin más.

Cantaba canciones de amor.

Mis ojos se abrían más a cada cosa que se le ocurría hacer.

"Fate-chan… famos failemos…" dijo tirando de mis manos.

Por dios, no podía estar pasando esto.

Me hizo levantarme y me tomó del cuello.

Apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y se desplomó.

La sostuve como pude y finalmente la levanté en brazos.

Se había quedado dormida.

Si yo ahora… si yo…

Si le diera un beso… pero si se despierta.

¡Qué estás diciendo, Fate!

Estás loca… no.

No dejes que tu corazón haga lo que quiera.

No, no dejaré que se apodere de mis deseos.

Y con Nanoha en brazos, tomé la mejor decisión.

La llevé a mi cama y la tumbé.

Para ese entonces ya estaba bien entrada la madrugada.

Me quedé un rato de pie observando cómo descansaba.

Su respiración era pausada y profunda.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Y sus preciosas pestañas las sombreaban sutilmente.

El pelo esparcido por la almohada…

No podía seguir mirándola, sino yo… no podré controlarme.

Mejor salgo de aquí.

Sí, será lo mejor.

Pero al darme la vuelta ella me había sujetado del pantalón.

"Fate-chan… quédate conmigo… te lo ruego… no me dejes más…" dijo entre sueños.

Tomé su mano entre las mías.

Su calor me estaba enloqueciendo. Sentí como las apretaba contra la suya.

"No me dejes…" terminó susurrando.

Me arrodillé allí mismo.

Sin soltarla apoyé mi espalda en la mesita a su lado.

Y la observé en silencio.

A oscuras.

Durante el resto de la noche.

Mientras las estrellas lucían en el cielo.

Y la luz de la luna nos alumbraba.

Y mañana… mañana debo empezar de cero.

Otra vez desde el principio.

Mi pecho… duele tanto… duele mucho…

No me deja apenas respirar… y sólo respirando su aliento… quedé dormida.

Y en mis sueños estaba ella… sus labios eran míos y hasta pude sentirlos.

Dulces y suaves.

Tiernos y embriagadores.

Deseo tenerla.

Deseo hacerla mía.

Y aunque esto, tan sólo sea un sueño.

Es el más hermoso que he tenido nunca…

-- --

"Fate-chan…"

Su voz, me susurraba débilmente.

"Fate-chan…"

De nuevo un poco más alta. Es extraño, es como si la tuviera a mi lado.

Siento un hermoso calor en mi mano.

"Fate-chan."

Ahora sonó mucho más alto y claro.

Mis ojos adormilados se abrían lentamente. Se veía todo borroso y un dolor infernal en la espalda me hizo reaccionar.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía ahí?

"¿Na… Nanoha?" Dije parpadeando para poder enfocar lo que tenía delante.

"Despierta, Fate-chan…"

Su olor me embriagaba nuevamente, me atrapaba y apenas si podía moverme.

Demonios… ¿qué está pasando?

Mis pupilas temblaban al ver a Nanoha mirándome fijamente, con una preciosa sonrisa en los labios.

Desde cero. Debía volver a empezar.

Ese recuerdo cruzó por mi cabeza. Me di cuenta que aún permanecía con su mano agarrada a la mía.

Mi primera reacción fue un sobresalto, apartando así sus dedos entrelazados a los míos.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Nanoha sin embargo, apagó su cara.

Se quedó totalmente seria. Se levantó.

"Lo siento, dormiste mal por mi culpa." Dijo encaminándose a la puerta.

Ni tan siquiera conteste.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente.

Después de que se fuera pasé el resto del día mirando mi mano.

Había pasado la noche entera agarrada a la de ella.

Su calor, su olor y su tacto habían estado en mi mano.

Me encontré sola en mi cuarto mirando mi mano, y sonriendo como la idiota que era.

Sí, eso era.

Borré la maldita sonrisa… de nuevo no volverá a pasar.

No dejaré que el corazón vuelva a dominarme.

Distanciarme otra vez será complicado, pero lo lograré.

Porque ahora el dolor volvía a renacer como una débil planta.

Si lo dejara se acabaría convirtiendo una enredadera atrapándome.

Ese pinchazo otra vez en mi pecho se alojaba.

Más no, no podría soportarlo más.

Aquel recuerdo del día en el que le entregué la bufanda a Nanoha, volvió a mi mente.

Pero esta vez, fue el recuerdo de verme a mí misma, tumbada en la cama durante horas, llorando un imposible.

Hoy es Navidad y de vuelta la tengo delante.

Miro desde la entrada a la sala, como mi hermano le coloca un colgante que le ha regalado.

Mi cara, sin gesto alguno, sólo observa como todo lo que hago es inútil.

Ahora entiendo que, por mucho que me intente alejar será imposible.

El amor que siento por ella, jamás se borrará.

La esperanza volvió a morir.

De nuevo la oscuridad y la soledad me encierran en un jardín de espinas.

Desde donde veo los hermosos rosales.

Pero si me muevo, me dolerá cada vez más.

Otra vez perdida y sin sentido, viviendo algo que no deseo.

Aunque si lo pienso bien, finalmente no he logrado nada.

Sigo atada a su alma.

Me hace sentir marioneta de sus actos.

No lo soporto.

"Fate-chan, esto es para ti." Explicó Nanoha que se había parado frente a mí.

Me ofrecía un regalo.

Una pequeña caja con un lazo rojo.

La miré un segundo y vi la cara de mi hermano al fondo.

Sonreía.

Es de él.

El la puede besar y hacer suya cuantas veces desee.

Y ella le ama.

Eso jamás lo tendré.

Nunca podré vivirlo.

Nunca…

De un manotazo, aparté ese presente que Nanoha había comprado para mí.

Éste cayó al suelo.

Y poco me importó lo que pasara después.

"No quiero nada de ti." Dije antes de llegar a la puerta.

La cara de todos fue de sorpresa.

Pero no esperé a que me dijeran nada.

La abrí y antes de salir, su cara…

Me miraba con tristeza. Como si le hubieran roto algo.

¿Qué más me da ya? Es inútil que me compres.

Ya no más…

Y aunque este dolor me termine matando.

Yo no estaré más a tu lado, para que me veas morir de dolor lentamente.

Como lobo solitario iré a lamer mis heridas.

Y como siempre, nadie las sabrá.

Será lo mejor…

Sí, lo será.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Las cosas para Fate cada vez se complican más. Y quién sabe que era todo lo que Nanoha hablaba cuando estaba ebria. Puse así el modo de hablar de ella pues como siempre me guardo mi as en la manga.

Gracias por leerme y un saludo.

Igualmente imagino que seguiré actualizando, pero por si acaso, felices fiestas. ^^


	4. IV

Suave y densamente, la nieve caía.

Los pequeños copos se alojaban lentamente en mi pelo.

Perdida, en medio de las calles de la ciudad.

Sumida, en una oscura eternidad.

El blanco manto bajo mis pies.

Pareciera que estuviera volando.

Pareciera que hasta el cielo sobre mi cabeza, me estuviera hablando.

Sin razón aparente, permanecí horas caminando.

Horas en las cuales, los pensamientos me seguirían aturdiendo.

Y a cada paso, más dolor en mi pecho.

Como comprender lo que llevo aquí dentro.

Si siento agujas tejiendo mis recuerdos.

Quisiera olvidar todo. Ser simplemente nieve.

Que cae y sube al cielo otra vez.

Evaporarme y danzar en el aire.

Hasta quedar atrapada entre nubes de algodón.

Quién fuera blanca espuma, quién pudiera salir de esta urna.

Pero las dagas aquí en mi corazón, se clavan cada vez más.

Y es lo único que tengo, la tortura de mis sentimientos.

Quién fuera alas, y poder volar.

Dejar atrás tantos recuerdos.

Mas caer en un profundo sueño, del que nunca más despertara.

Nunca más…

* * *

_**A flor de piel.**_

_**IV**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Pero debo quedarme aquí. Y ver como ella siempre será de él.

Me pregunto qué fue lo que me quiso dar.

Ese regalo…

Fugazmente recuerdo, aquel verano.

Fue la primera vez que los vi besarse.

Imagino que lo habrían hecho más veces, pero yo nunca les había visto.

Sus labios estaban pegados, y mi corazón latía desesperadamente.

Todo era en vano.

Y volvía a estar al borde de ese desdichado abismo.

A punto de caer, cuando vi sus lenguas rozarse.

Mis ojos abiertos, parpadeaban para intentar borrar esa imagen.

Quería que fuera un sueño.

Después de aquello, quedé marcada.

Toda esperanza posible, se borró aquella tarde de verano.

Impaciente, caminaba por la playa.

Tal vez todo pudiera borrarse, como las huellas se borran al llegar el agua del mar.

Detesté mi propia vida y desde entonces fue así.

-- --

Después de caminar bajo la nieve durante horas, decidí volver a mi casa.

Hacía unas horas, estaba lanzando el regalo de Nanoha por los aires.

Intentando detestarla.

Y que me odie.

Si su odio por mí crecía, es posible que yo lograra olvidarla.

Si ella se volvía indiferente conmigo tal vez yo, podría dejar de sentir.

Al llegar a mi casa, ella ya no estaba.

Suspiré fuertemente al cerrar la puerta.

Mi madre era la única que estaba allí.

Sabía que me haría preguntas.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué te está pasando con Nanoha? O alguna otra.

Sin embargo y para mi sorpresa, nada salió de sus labios.

Sólo me miró un momento y yo no le di pie a más.

Me encerré en mi habitación.

¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Le iba a decir acaso que estaba locamente enamorada de Nanoha y al saber de que jamás sería mía, era inútil comportarme de otra forma?

No, es una locura.

No sabría cuál sería su reacción.

Aunque tampoco quería saberla.

Jamás se lo diría a nadie.

Esto como siempre, lo guardaré dentro.

Al mirar sobre mi cama, estaba aquel pequeño paquete.

Con ese lazo rojo.

Y ese color de papel llamativo.

Seguro que ella misma lo envolvió, pensé.

Si lo abro estaría aceptándolo.

Y no quiero.

No debo hacerlo.

Sería como seguir manteniéndome a un hilo de ella.

Dejando que todos los sentimientos que ella me produce, sigan traspasándolo.

No puedo dejar que esto me afecte más.

Si lo abro sé que será un error.

Lo tomé en mis manos y lo puse sobre la mesa de estudio.

Y ahí se quedaría.

Así es como debía ser.

Miré por mi ventana, lo que hacía un rato caía sobre mí.

La nieve no cesaría.

El frío de la noche no acabaría jamás.

Y cansada de todo aquello, era preferible dormir.

Aunque seguramente, alguna pesadilla soñaré…

Para mi sorpresa, no tuve pesadillas esa noche.

Antes de dormir, sentí el suave perfume de Nanoha en mi cama.

Parecía que dormía junto a mí.

Casi podía sentir su calor.

Y aunque hermoso, detesté nuevamente sentirme así.

Finalmente soñé de nuevo con sus labios.

Y cuando desperté, la oscuridad de la noche había desaparecido.

El frío sin embargo seguía ahí.

Y mirar a través del cristal ya era una costumbre.

La blanca nieve seguía ahí.

Pronto será año nuevo, y yo sigo así.

Después de tanto tiempo, todo parece que sigue igual.

Detesto que pase el tiempo.

¿Cuántos años van ya?

Ocho…

Ocho años desde que la conocí.

Estoy cumpliendo condena de ocho años.

Y así de esa forma, fueron pasando los días.

La nieve comenzó a derretirse.

Y el último día del año, deseaba que algo cambiara.

Lo deseaba cada día. A cada hora.

Después de tanto tiempo, ¿quién dice que yo vaya a cambiar?

Esto que siento jamás cambiará.

Nunca volveré a ser la de antes.

Aunque creo que jamás podría saber vivir si no la tuviera alojada aquí, en mi pecho.

Inconscientemente, no deseo olvidarla.

Mi alma se llena de pánicos absurdos, en los que cree que no podría vivir sin verla.

Pero pasé una semana entera encerrada en casa.

Hoy no cambiará.

El último día del año, no saldré.

Ni haré nada.

O eso es lo que yo pensaba, hasta que apareció mi madre.

"Fate-chan por favor, debes venir. Queremos ir al templo y luego ver los fuegos artificiales."

Miré su cara de ilusión.

No iba a ser yo quién la rompiera.

"Está bien, mamá. Tú ganas."

Sus ojos se iluminaron con mi respuesta.

Y hasta me hizo sentir bien.

Pero poco duraría ese sentimiento, al salir de mi habitación.

Nanoha estaba allí. No era nada nuevo, lo nuevo era en cómo iba vestida.

Cada año le queda mejor ir en yukata.

Era blanco con flores rosas. Llevaba el pelo recogido y se veía tan hermosa que mi cuerpo tembló al verla.

A ella siempre le gustó ir al templo así vestida. Hasta mi madre iba en uno.

Mas yo, decidí ir en ropa normal.

Creo que mi madre no insistió por si cambiaba de opinión y no iba.

Ni miré realmente el templo, todo era muy bonito pero yo no me sentía capaz de observar nada.

Había demasiada gente y comencé a agobiarme.

Por otro lado miraba a Nanoha de reojo de vez en cuando. No sabía por qué lo hacía.

Me sentía horrible después de hacerlo.

Traicionaba mis pensamientos.

Necesito alejarme de aquí, pensaba constantemente.

Pero en la mayoría de los intentos, miraba a mi madre. Estaba allí porque le dije que iría. Aunque no me sentía bien lo hacía por ella.

Y por nadie más.

Por nada más.

"Fate-chan, ¿por qué no vas a comprar algo para comer?" me preguntó mi madre totalmente entusiasmada.

Este tipo de fiestas siguen siendo ridículas para mí.

Nunca he soportado el fin de año japonés.

Aunque no es que en Italia lo celebrara.

Pero al menos con la excusa de comprar algo, podría alejarme de ella.

Verla así vestida me estaba matando.

Mi error fue pensar que lograría escapar.

Su voz lejana me llamaba…

Me giré a mirar.

Nanoha corría hacía mí.

Y justo antes de llegar a mi lado, resbaló y cayó.

En un impulso mío intenté sostenerla, pero yo también perdí el equilibrio.

Caímos al suelo.

Ella sobre mí y sus labios…

Tan suaves y brillantes a centímetros de mí.

Comencé a ponerme roja.

Me temblaba el cuerpo entero.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente.

"Fate-chan… mi regalo. El anillo que te regalé, lo llevas puesto en el cuello…"

Intenté evitar que todo el mundo supiera, lo que realmente pasó ese día que llegué a casa. Yo miraba el regalo y finalmente a pesar de todo lo que pensé, lo abrí.

No quería que nadie se percatara, así que me lo colgué al cuello con un cordón.

Ahí se quedaría por siempre. Mas no conté con que sucediera algo así, y justo fuera ella quién lo descubriera.

¿Por qué el mundo se empeña en ponerla delante de mí?

Me hace daño, me duele.

Sólo un poco más, y la podría besar.

Y dentro de mí sentía mi corazón de nuevo desbocado.

La tensión se iba acumulando en mis brazos.

Y la agarré fuertemente de los brazos.

Abrí los ojos y ella me miraba fijamente.

¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo me aparto ahora?

No puede estar pasando esto.

Y antes de yo intentar nada, preferí abrazarla.

La abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

Eso al fin y al cabo, era mejor que besarla.

Sí, es mejor.

Ella se había quedado sorprendida.

"Fa… Fate-chan…" susurró en mi oído.

Pero para más asombro, ella me correspondió.

Simplemente se dejó caer sobre mí.

Y su calor se sentía tan bien…

Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, pues yo me había incorporado.

Y pareciera que ella se quisiera meter dentro de mí ser.

Y ojala aquello se parara.

El tiempo y todo desapareciera.

No quería que terminara aquello que sentía.

No deseaba otra cosa.

Cerré los ojos y quise perderme entre sus cabellos.

Cobrizos y brillantes.

Su olor.

Su cuello cerca de mi boca.

Y cuanta tentación.

De nuevo el deseo.

No lo puedo evitar.

No puedo… acabaré haciendo una locura.

Basta… Fate, reacciona.

¡Basta!

De un sobresalto la separé.

No podía estar pasando eso.

Y ella… ¿por qué no lo evitó?

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

¿Por qué la abracé?

Me estaba perdiendo de nuevo en su mirada, cuando una voz masculina nos llamó.

"Fate, Nanoha… ¿qué ha pasado?"

"Nada… tropecé y Fate-chan me agarró." Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mi hermano la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

Él me miró de un modo extraño. Era la primera vez que sentí esa mirada.

Después de eso, me lo estuve preguntando durante mucho tiempo.

El porqué de esa mirada.

No lo entendía.

Aunque a estas alturas, no es que comprenda muchas cosas.

Los fuegos artificiales resplandecían en la oscuridad de la noche.

Todo el mundo absorto por aquellos destellos, que hacían figuras en el cielo.

Mientras esto pasaba, yo no podía evitar ver el reflejo de esos luceros en la cara de la mujer que había descontrolado toda mi vida desde hacía muchos años.

Si me pongo a analizar sus reacciones, llegaría al mismo punto siempre.

El que mi maldita esperanza quiere que pase.

Pero yo siempre acabo siendo realista con todo eso y finalmente, lo tomo todo por el cariño de una amistad.

Ella sólo quiere ser amiga mía, y yo no la dejo.

Supongo que eso es todo.

Pero no tiene sentido que correspondiera mi abrazo desesperado.

Creo que de no haberlo hecho, hubiera pasado cualquier otra cosa, mucho peor.

La hubiera besado y… todo se habría acabado.

Ojala yo tuviera más valor para decírselo.

Pero sé de sobra que es inútil hacerlo.

Ella no me correspondería y además, está con mi hermano.

No soy capaz de romperle a él, el corazón.

Pero su abrazo… ¿por qué? Por muchas vueltas que le doy no tiene sentido.

El brillo en el cielo finalmente acabó.

Y por fin podría volver a mi encierro.

Ese en el que últimamente estaba sumida.

Ese que deseaba pues, no tenía sentido nada de lo que pasa en el exterior.

Mas mis planes de nuevo fueron truncados.

Nanoha se quedaría nuevamente a dormir.

Y estaba claro que ella no dormiría con mi hermano.

Las ideas de mi madre a veces me destripan dolorosamente.

Nanoha dormiría en mi habitación.

"Mamá, pero no deseo que ella duerma conmigo." Dije en medio del pasillo, antes de entrar a mi cuarto.

"Nanoha no va a dormir en el salón ella sola, Fate-chan." Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Pero es que no puede dormir conmigo…" repliqué.

"Dime… ¿por qué no?" me miró fijamente.

Agaché la cabeza. Simplemente no tenía sentido y no había una excusa a la que aferrarme.

"Olvídalo…" terminé diciendo.

Mi espacio era invadido por ella.

Pero aquello sólo era el principio.

Los nervios comenzaron a aflorar al ver como se iba desvistiendo.

Tragué saliva.

Y comencé a sentir mucho calor en la cara.

"¿Fate-chan…?" preguntó Nanoha.

Parecía tan inquieta como yo.

"¿Po… podrías cambiarte en otro lado?" musité débilmente, apartando la mirada de ella.

"No sabía que te molestara. Realmente me doy cuenta de lo poco que te conozco. Aunque sabía que eras bastante tímida." Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Sus ojos se clavaban en mí. Y me estaba desbaratando el alma.

El deseo comenzó a hervir mi sangre.

Y por alguna extraña razón, parecía que ella me estaba provocando continuamente.

"Fate-chan… está bien. Ahora vuelvo." Comentó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Suspiré fuertemente cuando la cerró.

A pesar del frío que hacía, el calor en mi cuerpo me estaba haciendo sudar.

Y el estómago lo sentía revuelto.

Lo peor fue al volver.

Nanoha apenas llevaba una camisa de pijama.

Sus preciosas piernas iban destapadas.

Y aquello fue como si me dieran una patada en el vientre.

Instintivamente, aparté la mirada.

Finalmente me metí en el futón.

Ella insistió mucho en quedarse donde yo.

Pero le dije que mejor se quedara en mi cama.

"Tú cama huele muy bien, Fate-chan."

La miré de modo arrogante y le di la espalda.

Pese a mis nervios y mis deseos, logré dormir.

Pronto se hará de día, y todo esto quedará en el pasado.

Mas de esta forma, no podré comenzar desde cero otra vez.

Cada vez que lo intento llega ella, y de una sola mirada, rompe todos mis esquemas.

Desarma cualquier plan que yo tuviera.

Me enreda de nuevo y no logro escapar.

Y como duele el pecho…

Como duele…

-- --

Sentí de nuevo su voz… en la lejanía.

Notaba como me llamaba.

"Fate-chan…"

Hasta que me di cuenta… no era un sueño.

Nanoha me estaba llamando de verdad.

Pero no sólo eso, sentía su calor en mi espalda.

Me abrazaba y susurraba levemente mi nombre.

¿Por qué?

¿Qué está pasando?

Ella… ¿estaba llorando?

Abrí levemente mis ojos.

Aún era de noche. La luna era nuestra única cómplice.

"Na…Nanoha." Musité.

Ésta se aferró más a mí.

Lloraba desconsoladamente, y me estaba rompiendo el alma.

Repentinamente, me olvidé de todo lo que yo misma sentía.

Para centrarme en lo que le sucedía a ella.

"Nanoha, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?" Dije asustada.

"Fate-chan…" nuevamente me llamo en un hilo de voz.

Temblorosa parecía una hoja agarrada a la rama antes de caer.

Me giré suavemente.

Y fue cuando escondió su cara en mi pecho.

Su calor comenzó a propagarse por mi cuerpo.

Sus manos agarradas fuertemente a mi espalda.

De nuevo sintiendo esto.

Ahora no puedo separarla.

Su llanto silencioso era como dagas directas a mi corazón.

La atravesaban como tempestad.

"Fate-chan…"

Otra vez más.

Cerré los ojos y la apreté contra mí.

La rodeé con mis brazos.

Y jamás olvidaré lo bien que se sentía.

"Por favor, dime qué te ocurre, Nanoha."

"No puedo… no te lo puedo decir… yo…"

En un impulso no pude más.

La tome de la cara con mis manos.

Hice que me mirara.

Ese fue mi error.

No recordaba que tenerla así era un sacrilegio para mí.

Sus ojos llenos de gotas de rocío.

Brillaban como nunca los había visto.

Sus pupilas azules temblorosas.

Mostraban sufrimiento.

Mostraban dolor.

Sus labios tan cerca de los míos.

Mi corazón comenzó a tomar el mando de mis actos.

Ya no era yo, la que estaba actuando.

Y no sé cómo, ni porqué…

Es como si todo se hubiera borrado en mí.

Como si no existiera nada más que ella y yo.

La luna vigilante iluminaba ahora sus hermosos luceros azules.

Como mar en calma, se había quedado.

Sin decir nada. Sólo nos miramos.

Me perdí en sus ojos y creo que después de eso jamás pude volver.

Nanoha…

¿Qué es eso que dice tu mirada que no logro comprender?

¿Cuál es tu sufrimiento?

Finalmente, mi corazón actuó como llevaba muchos años quería hacer.

Lentamente me acerqué a sus labios y sin poder aguantarlo más.

La bese…

Jamás había besado nunca a nadie.

Lo que sentí, no era ni un atisbo de lo que imaginé que sentiría.

Fue cuando recordé las mariposas en mi estómago.

Fue cuando la piel se me erizó al sentir su lengua.

Lo extraño fue… que ella no me apartó.

Igualmente me correspondió sin decir nada.

La besé como jamás había imaginado.

Me apoderé de cada rincón de su boca.

Y me derretía en ella.

La jaula que me mantenía encerrada, se abrió.

Y descubrí a mi propia alma entrando en su ser.

Mi corazón latía en mis oídos.

Mis manos temblorosas aún sostenían su rostro.

No podría terminar jamás ese beso…

No… permanecería una eternidad en él.

Ya nunca más desearía regresar.

Jamás…

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Yay… lo que ha pasado no es sino la punta del iceberg xddddd

Bueno sin mucho que decir, saludos y gracias por leer. ^^


	5. V

Un suspiro se convirtió en beso.

Un deseo coló mis manos dentro de su alma.

Y me abracé a ella.

Esclava de su patria… delirio de mi cordura.

Como para no respirar de su aliento.

Como para imaginar que aquello era sólo un sueño.

No lo era…

Sus labios eran tan reales como mi corazón danzando entre su pulso y el mío.

Sé que esto no tiene sentido.

Esto está mal.

Lo sé… mas no puedo evitarlo.

El deseo me corroía por dentro.

Me desfloraba como el viendo a las hojas de los árboles.

Presa de su lengua quise seguir.

Quería, podía pero… no debía.

Estaba cometiendo el error que más adelante me costaría muchas cosas.

Destrocé la vida de mi hermano aquella noche.

La primera noche del año.

Y así ocultas entre las sabanas, el esplendor de nuestros cuerpos derivados de las ansias y extasiados.

Cayeron rendidos de cansancio.

Su cuerpo en el mío… dormía pleno.

Sentir su respiración en mi pecho era un regalo… un milagro.

Algo a lo que de ahora en adelante, no estaría dispuesta a perder.

"Nanoha…" susurré.

Y de sus labios encontré las palabras que buscaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

* * *

_**A flor de piel.**_

_**V**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Nuestros destinos se cruzaron desde pequeñas.

Me encontré con ella una mañana cualquiera.

Han pasado tantos años de eso que lo recuerdo vagamente.

Mas hay algo que jamás olvidaré de aquel momento.

Su mirada.

Dulce y penetrante.

Esa misma mirada que me contemplaba al abrir los ojos.

Aún su cuerpo desnudo se escondía junto al mío.

Su sonrisa, fue mis buenos días.

Y desde hace tanto tiempo… tanto que ni puedo rememorar, sonreí.

No como se sonríe a una madre.

No como se sonríe a tu primera mascota.

Tampoco como se sonríe a un amigo.

Sonreí de corazón. Como si mi alma fuera otra.

Mas aquel pequeño espacio… aquel diminuto momento, se desvaneció como la niebla.

Nanoha se levantaba y se metía en mi cama.

Sin dejar de mirarme me preguntaba.

Sólo sus ojos hablaron.

Preguntaban a los míos que contestaban con impaciencia.

Por ti… por ti lucharé.

-- --

Pero, había algo que no comprendía y además, sabía que tenía que hablar con ella.

Quería saber por qué había pasado todo aquello.

Si sus palabras realmente fueron sinceras.

Si realmente lo que sentí a ella anoche fue real.

Tan real como sentir la fría mañana.

O el olor del desayuno de mi madre.

¿Era real? ¿Todo aquello había pasado?

Deseaba abrazarla, deseaba darle otro beso y tal vez así aquello de verdad estaba pasando.

Esa sensación de ir en una nube poco me duró.

Mi hermano se adelantó a mis deseos.

La besó delante de mí.

Y mi primer pensamiento fue, aparta los labios de lo que es mío.

Pero, ¿cuán mío puede ser? Ella no le ha dicho nada.

Es más, apenas si se habían visto.

Tendrá que romperle el corazón.

Eso será inevitable.

Bajé la cabeza entristecida.

Al fin y al cabo, es mi hermano.

No puedo decirle que amo a su novia.

Y mucho menos que habíamos estado haciendo el amor toda la noche.

Su aroma… aún lo sentía en mí.

Mas Nanoha actuaba como siempre.

¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Acaso es algo que ha hecho siempre? Si es así, ¿Por qué?

Nunca se atrevió a decirme nada.

No comprendo que sentido tiene todo esto.

Aunque ella y yo no hemos hablado realmente.

Pero es como si me amara de siempre y sólo callara.

¿Por qué?

Si fue así, ¿por qué salió con mi hermano?

¿Por qué le dijo que sí, cuando en realidad quería estar conmigo?

Aferrando mis manos a mis piernas sentía que todo había sido nada más que un juego para ella.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, pues no quería saber.

Ya era suficiente, deja de pensar en estas cosas Fate.

Para mi sorpresa fueron pasando los días y cada vez Nanoha se iba alejando más de mí.

Retomamos las clases y apenas si la veía pasar, o en mi aula.

Comencé a fijarme en que ya no me miraba.

Ya no me sonreía.

Ya no me hablaba y si era así era por obligación.

Mas sus ojos no reflejaban los míos.

Solo agachaba la cabeza y se iba.

Todo aquello comenzó a hundirme más.

Pero yo debía hablar con ella.

Quería aclarar las cosas.

Saber por qué estaba pasando todo aquello.

Adivinar qué ocurrió aquella noche.

Y ahora el porqué de su comportamiento hacia mí.

Así que me armé de valor.

Esta vez hablaremos.

No sé como lo haré pero lo conseguiré a toda costa.

Y así comenzó una semana de persecuciones.

La veía llegar a clase y me acercaba a ella.

"Nanoha… creo que deberíamos hablar."

Ésta sin siquiera levantar la mirada me contestaba.

"Fate-chan, hoy no puedo tengo muchas cosas que hacer."

Me sentía despreciada por ella y con fuerza apretaba los puños.

El timbre sonaba y yo debía volver a mi asiento.

Pasaba gran parte del día mirándola.

Mas ella apenas me respondía con sus ojos.

Esos ojos azules que últimamente me debilitaban.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde cometí el error?

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Estará esperando algo de mí?

Si es así, ¿qué es lo que quiere?

"Nanoha… necesito que hablemos…" le dije a la salida.

"Fate-chan, ya te dije que hoy me es imposible."

"¿Cuándo será posible? Nunca puedes, y yo necesito saber qué está pasando…"

De nuevo sus ojos tristes y distantes me evitaron.

"Mañana… después de clase hablaremos."

"¿Me… me lo prometes?"

Me observó un segundo.

"Te lo prometo."

No sé hasta qué punto ella cumpla sus promesas, pero desde luego aquella no la cumpliría.

Pasé el resto de la tarde esperando a que llegara.

Mas eso no sucedió.

Nunca se presentó.

Tampoco contestó a mis llamadas, ni a mis mensajes.

Escondí mi cada entre mis manos, y suspiré fuertemente.

El atardecer moría lentamente y los pájaros de la zona aprovechaban su último vuelo.

La nieve ya se había derretido pero el aire era helado.

Cada vez más frío.

Ya era hora de volver a casa.

Al fin y al cabo, ella no vendrá. Y ha roto su promesa.

Me levanté y sacudí mi uniforme. Cogí mi cartera y comencé a caminar lentamente.

Observaba los árboles, ahora esqueléticos y sin hojas, moviéndose por la brisa.

La oscuridad comenzó a nacer, y los últimos rayos del sol, anaranjados, se desvanecían.

Llegué a mi casa cuando mi madre servía la cena.

Hoy tampoco cenaría, no tenía apetito.

Y ante la cara de preocupación de mi madre, me encerré en mi habitación.

Un refugio de sentimientos.

Podría ser eso.

Ya qué más daba.

Eso era todo lo que había ganado por amar a alguien como ella.

Y ahora dolía mucho más el alma.

¿Qué fue de aquellas palabras salidas de sus labios la primera noche del año?

¿Dónde quedó aquel calor?

Si ha roto una promesa, también habrá mentido.

Lo ha hecho desde aquella noche.

Mentir… sin saber todo el dolor que ahora mi corazón siente.

Dándole igual mis sentimientos.

Jugando con ellos como quién juega con una mísera marioneta.

A su antojo.

Mas eso no sucederá más.

No permitiré que me haga más daño.

Así tenga que morir en el intento… la olvidaré.

Borraré la marcha de sus labios en mi cuerpo.

Su tacto y su dulce piel.

Sus gemidos y sus palabras en susurros.

Su precioso pelo esparcido por mi cuerpo.

Debo olvidarlo todo.

Debo terminar con esta situación.

Ella no me querrá hablar más, pero yo ya no la voy a querer escuchar.

No puedo más.

Llevo más de una semana queriendo una explicación y ni aun así.

Mis lágrimas de nuevo derramadas por su nombre.

Y otra noche más de pesadillas.

Despertaba llena de pánico.

Las palabras de mi madre biológica de nuevo en mi mente.

'Nunca serás nadie, Fate.'

Ni en su lecho de muerte dejó de decirlo.

Ha sido una lucha constante contra esa frase, y al final… no ha servido de nada.

Sudorosa, pasé las manos por mi cara.

Ojala todo se borrara.

Tumbarme de nuevo no me ayudaría.

El aroma de Nanoha aún seguía entre aquellas sábanas.

Y al mirar al suelo volví a recordar lo pasado.

Aquella noche amándonos hasta el cansancio.

Los miles de suspiros que le robé.

Sus labios, su piel, su abrazo.

Creo que me volveré loca.

Sí, loca.

-- --

Otra mañana más.

"Fate-chan… lo siento, perdóname. Ayer me fue imposible ir." Dijo Nanoha apoyando sus manos en mi pupitre.

"No importa… ya es igual, Nanoha. "

"No… yo quiero explicarte. Quiero decirte…"

Puse una mano delante de ella.

"Lo siento, no quiero saber nada."

Se quedó un momento contemplándome y finalmente, se sentó en su sitio."

La miré un momento y cabizbaja abría uno de sus libros.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera pasando todo aquello?

Según pasaban las horas de clase, entre cambio y cambio de profesor ella intentaba hablarme.

Pero yo le decía que ya no valía la pena.

Y es cierto.

Ya me he dado cuenta de todo lo que pasa.

Yo sólo fui un simple arrebato y nada más.

Sólo eso.

Para más seguridad me la encontré en casa con mi hermano.

Al abrir la puerta ellos estaban en la salita.

Normalmente me haría daño todo aquello, ya que el la estaba besando.

Pero ese día parecía que todo me era indiferente.

Simplemente pasé como si fuera un fantasma y Nanoha apartó a Chrono.

"Nanoha… ¿ocurre algo?"

"No…"

Fue todo lo que logré escuchar.

Y así de vuelta pasaron días y días.

Nanoha no se rendía y quería hablar conmigo pero yo la verdad, había asumido mi papel en su vida.

Yo no era sino la hermana de su novio.

Y nada más.

¿Amor? Creo que ella jamás ha sabido lo que es eso.

Si lo supiera… si ella imaginara lo que yo siento… pero eso es imposible.

Ella nunca sabrá lo que yo llevo dentro.

Aunque hiciéramos el amor y fuera la noche más maravillosa de mi vida.

A veces creo que aún después de un mes, sigo en aquella noche abrazándola.

Sintiendo su cuerpo junto al mío.

Y eso es lo único que me queda.

Lo único que tengo y con ello viviré el resto de mi vida.

Una noche de pasión y felicidad a cambio de la desdicha de no sentirla de nuevo.

Es irónico, pero aún me moría por saber que pensaba ella.

Creo que mucha gente lo llama esperanza.

Es lo último que se pierde, sí, pero es lo más dañino que una persona pueda tener.

Hace daño pensar que a lo mejor… puede que… tal vez…

Y así todo el tiempo.

Y de esa forma pasaban mis días.

Desesperados y agotados de ansias.

Hasta que una tarde cualquiera.

Ella apareció en mi casa.

No había nadie en ella sólo yo.

Chrono y mi madre estaban trabajando.

Pensé que ella lo sabía.

Mas al abrir la puerta, en décimas de segundo recorrí su cuerpo con mis labios de nuevo.

Esperanza cállate.

Déjame vivir de una vez.

Déjame de decir que puede o tal vez o quizás…

Cerré los ojos pues no quería sentir aquello al verla.

"¿Puedo pasar…?" dijo tímidamente.

Me aparté de la puerta para que entrara.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Mi hermano no está."

"Lo sé, por eso he venido."

Se sentó en el suelo, entre el sofá y la mesa como hacía siempre.

Me senté frente a ella del mismo modo.

Puse mis manos en mis piernas aferrándome de nuevo a ellas.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunté fríamente.

"Fate-chan… yo… quisiera explicarte qué pasó aquella noche."

"No hace falta que me digas nada. Ya me lo imagino, sólo fue un arrebato y ya está."

Quedó en silencio un momento apartando la mirada.

Como siempre, ya era algo normal en ella.

"Yo… me avergüenzo de lo que hice."

Encima se arrepentía de estar conmigo.

Ahí tienes esperanza, una buena patada.

"No hice lo que debía y me dejé llevar sin saber cómo te sentirías tú."

Jamás lo sabrás, Nanoha.

"No pasa nada, en serio esto no se lo contaré a nadie. Creo que por mi parte también fue un arrebato."

Sonreí falsamente.

Ella nunca sabrá que siento y por qué lo hice.

Nunca.

"¿Qui… quieres decir que sólo fue eso?"

Me miró esperando un milagro o tal vez aliviar su culpa.

"Sí, sólo fue eso. Chrono jamás lo sabrá, así que puedes estar tranquila."

Agachó la cabeza, y hasta parecía que le dolían mis palabras.

Mas a mí ya me daba igual. No tenía sentido todo aquello.

"Fate-chan… yo… "

"No digas nada más. Esto quedó ya aclarado."

Otra sonrisa falsa más.

"Yo…"

"Déjalo ya Nanoha." Inquirí.

Aunque parecía que ella no me estaba escuchando.

"Yo… no me arrepiento."

Esa sensación de cuando te dan un golpe muy fuerte y hasta los oídos te pitan… esa sensación era la que ahora mismo tenía.

"No me arrepiento, Fate-chan… todo lo que pasó fue muy hermoso. Y jamás podría arrepentirme pero yo… estoy enamorada de tu hermano."

Me había robado el corazón desde niña y ahora me había robado las palabras.

Simplemente me quedé paralizada.

Y como un vendaval aterrorizando el planeta, mi rabia comenzó a quemar por dentro.

Siempre mi hermano.

Siempre él.

"Lo siento… creo que deberías irte."

Ella se quedó un momento mirándome.

Luego se levantó y asintió con la cabeza.

Pero ya en la puerta al despedirse, vi su mirada.

Al irse recordé que era la misma de aquella noche.

Sus ojos decían algo que yo no podría descifrar nunca.

Y con las manos en la cabeza pensé que me estaría volviendo loca.

Sabía que todo aquello había sido sólo un espejismo.

Ella sólo sintió un arrebato y sus palabras…

Todo fue mentira.

Todo…

Lo que me dijo aquella noche…

No puede ser que esto esté pasando.

'Fate-chan… te amo."

No se dice eso a un arrebato.

No…

No se dice…

* * *

_**N/A**_: siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he estado algo ocupada con el doujin y además, pensaba sacar el capítulo casi al mismo tiempo que el doujin pero al final, no he podido evitarlo y he tenido que escribir.

Bueno espero que les gustara, personalmente lo noto un poco flojo pero lo que se viene es OMG… no diré nada~

Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	6. VI

"Nanoha…"

"Chrono… ¿qué sucede?"

"Verás Nanoha, llevamos muchos años conociéndonos."

"Sí, eres mi mejor amigo."

"Yo… me he estado preguntando desde hace unas semanas si… bueno, ¿t… te gustaría sa… salir conmigo? Me re… refiero a si, bueno… Nanoha, ¿quieres ser mi novia?"

"Chr… Chrono… nyahaha, ¿no somos un poco jóvenes aún para eso?"

"Bueno es que yo… tú me gustas desde hace tiempo y me preguntaba si… si te gustaría estar conmigo de esa forma…"

"Yo… no sé qué contestar, no lo esperaba…"

"Lo… lo comprendo, tómate tu tiempo. No es necesario que me des una respuesta ahora."

"Sí, lo pensaré…"

Demasiado tiempo. Demasiado jóvenes.

Eso fue lo que le dije cuando me hizo la pregunta. Esa pregunta que llevaba tiempo queriendo decirme.

Lo sé, se le veía en su mirada.

Mas yo… había otra cosa que me estaba quemando el corazón por dentro.

Con el tiempo comprendí que aunque yo era sólo una niña de catorce años, mi corazón era adulto.

Pues los sentimientos que en ellos se alojaban, no eran tan simples como una cometa.

O tan fáciles como armar un puzle.

Para mí, a sólo la falta de una pieza.

Y esa pieza, marcaría el resto de mi vida.

Por siempre…

* * *

_**A flor de piel.**_

_**VI**_

_**Por NaYmCo.

* * *

**_

No sé cuántos años han pasado ya. Perdí la cuenta desde hace tiempo.

Sin saber, sabiendo que aquel día me perdí en sus ojos.

Sin pronunciar palabra y sonrojada le sonreí.

Desde entonces no podía mirar a otra persona que no fuera ella.

Mas sin embargo, el amor que sentía por Chrono, me convirtió en una persona conformista.

Sabía que ella siempre sería la persona más importante y aún así, preferí esconderme.

Lo sé, es de cobardes.

Pero si estar con él, me permitía mantenerme cerca de ella, con eso me bastaba.

Cierto, sé que no sería suficiente y que en algún momento cometería un error que pudiera costarme la vida.

Y mi vida di. Porque aunque ella sólo me viera como un simple juego yo… yo siempre la veré como mi pieza.

Esa que encaja a la perfección.

Mas después de muchas cosas que han sucedido, jamás podría olvidar el día que entre sus manos llevaba aquella prenda que, aunque le dio mil vueltas antes de entregármela, yo le hice la promesa de que jamás dejaría de ponérmela.

Hoy aún la llevo, ahora con este frío cubre mi cuello y hasta puedo sentir el calor de sus manos.

Cierro los ojos e imagino su preciosa cara mientras me la entregaba.

Me aferro a ella como mi última esperanza.

Después de tantos años, Fate-chan me ha ganado la partida.

Cada día, a cada minuto.

A cada momento y momentos de vida a su lado.

Cada simple gesto o detalle para mí eran más que eso.

Sonrío aún triste por aquel momento en el que tomé la peor decisión.

Ser pareja de Chrono. Pensando que así al menos, podría mantenerme cerca de ella y sí… pero no del modo que mi verdadero 'yo' deseaba.

Deseaba que fuera ella quién me abrazara, me tomara de la cintura y me llevara con ella a cualquier parte.

Ver las hojas de otoño caer, caminar por el paseo de la playa o simplemente tomar un helado en verano a su lado.

Si yo tuviera fuerzas para decirle… pero no lo soy y desde hace mucho que perdí las esperanzas.

Ante sus palabras desgarradoras diciéndome que yo le caía mal, ante aquello pasé el resto de la semana llorando.

"Nanoha, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?" me preguntaba el que desde hacía años era mi novio, con cierto tono de preocupación.

"Sí claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" contesté con una de mis sonrisas. ¿Falsa? Tal vez…

"Sé que lo que te dijo Fate no es fácil de asumir. Pero sé que ella no es mala persona, sólo ha tenido una vida horrible." Suspiró y me miró fijamente. "Perdónala por favor, ella aunque pueda ser fría y distante, es buena chica."

Claro que lo era, era la persona más importante en mi vida. Era mi ilusión de cada día.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar al irme a dormir y al despertar.

Sentir el suave sueño de haber tenido sus labios en los míos.

Sé que es cruel, más porque no soy sincera con nadie desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cada vez que él me besa imagino que es Fate-chan, y es entonces cuando único puedo ser feliz.

Mas luego me doy cuenta de lo cobarde e idiota que soy.

Y con más de mil preguntas en mi cabeza y el corazón hecho un puño, intento respirar el poco aire que me queda de ella.

Cada vez más lejos.

Cada vez más eterno.

Siento que esto jamás morirá y como tal, le debo mil respetos.

Si ella pudiera imaginar sólo un instante de lo que estoy pasando tal vez… es posible que…

La esperanza aún me dice que ella podría sentir lo que yo.

Muchas veces la descubro mirándome.

Me pregunto si lo hace por algún motivo oculto, o simplemente es casual.

Ya no sé qué pensar o eso es lo que creía.

Sólo un beso, me basta eso.

Sólo uno, y mi vida daría por ello.

Creo que el error se acerca.

Tengo tantas cosas que explicarte.

Tantos detalles que se me graban en la mente al verte.

Tu mirada, tu precioso pelo rubio, tu blanca piel y la forma en la que caminas.

Lo cuidadosa que eres con tus cosas y cuantas veces me he colado en tu habitación a escondidas.

Me dejo caer en tu cama y respiro tu aroma.

Cierro los ojos e imagino que me abrazas.

Descubro de nuevo que es sólo un sueño más de tantos que tengo despierta, y acabo muriendo en llanto.

Si las paredes lo pudieran contar.

Si tu almohada hablara.

Deseo probar tus labios. Tengo que hacerlo de algún modo.

Y sin darme cuenta ese día llegó.

La noche de navidad, aunque te dijera que no recordaba nada, si que lo hacía.

Sé que me emborraché y mi suerte fue hablar entre dientes.

Hubiera soltado demasiadas cosas porque no controlaba lo que hacía.

Mi cuerpo deseoso de tus caricias quiso apresurarse a ti.

Finalmente y después de decir nada más que tonterías aparentes, mi cuerpo no lo resistió más.

No hice bien en tomar de aquel modo, pero mi alma deseaba navegar en el olvido.

No me desmayé, porque recuerdo tu calor envolviéndome.

Tu perfume me hizo naufraga de mi propio pesar.

Se me cortó la respiración al tumbarme en tu lecho y yo… quise decirte tantas cosas.

Mas apenas si pude farfullar vanas palabras sin sentido.

Cuando realmente lo que te quería decir era que te amaba, que te deseaba que me hicieras tuya… sólo tuya.

Y cuando vi que te habías dormido pude cumplir mi propósito.

De tus labios robé un beso y con él toda mi pasión se desbordó.

Pasé horas observando cómo dormías y mientras lo hacías necesitaba estar en tus sueños.

Pero qué poco duraría eso.

Los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron tu rostro.

Y me fui desvaneciendo como agua en la tierra.

Me filtré poco a poco en tus rubios cabellos.

Me deshice lentamente en tu respiración, pausada y rítmica.

Fue cuando te besé.

Lo deseaba tanto que aún me siento culpable de aquello.

Mi premio fue poder saborear tus dulces labios.

Derretirme hasta no ser yo.

Hasta que yo misma me sestara la puñalada del dolor, al contemplarte más tarde.

Fueron míos durante un segundo, y ahora debo seguir arrastrando mi cuerpo al pozo sin fondo en el que vivo.

Cansada de escalarlo, como si trepara por tu larga melena y me cayera constantemente.

Pero que crueldad la mía cuando veo a tu hermano mirarme con pasión, y mi deber de entregarme a él me hierve la sangre.

Cuantos errores cometí por permanecer a tu lado.

Me doy cuenta de que el peor llegó demasiado pronto.

Hacerte creer que sólo eras un entretenimiento cuando te dije que te amaba, mientras me entregué a ti.

Sólo a ti.

Sentir tu piel humedecida por el sudor de nuestros cuerpos, mientras la luna era la única testigo de todo aquello.

Tus labios envolviéndome, como un caramelo listo para ser devorado.

Dejé que me comieras el corazón pedazo a pedazo sin darme cuenta, cuan gran error estaba dejando acusar a mi alma.

Y no me arrepiento. No.

Intenté armarme de valor después, para decirte lo que realmente sentía.

Dejar hablar a mi pecho como lo hice aquella noche.

Cuando la luna murió y después de haber hecho el amor, te susurré que te amaba.

Ojala fuera tan fácil.

Pero ni yo misma fui capaz de hacerlo.

Fui a verte. Te tenía frente a mí. Y cuando mis labios se abrieron dije todo lo contrario.

Te hice creer que sólo fuiste un juego, cuando mi vida te había entregado aquella noche.

Había estado huyendo de ti y hasta una promesa rompí.

Ya no parezco la Nanoha que conociste. Aquella niña que se conformaba con verte cada día en el colegio.

Reflejarme en tus ojos era mi único sueño, y dejé que todo se fuera derrumbando.

Así soy ahora, un edificio mal construido. Ahora derruido por el tiempo y la erosión de mi propio dolor.

Fui dejando que cultivaras más sufrimientos, en mis propios jardines.

Esos a los que nadie nunca ha entrado.

Sólo tú.

Tu mirada y tu rostro son los dueños.

Lo sé, soy una estúpida.

Por dejar que todo esto esté pasando.

Por acabar de esta forma, tan simple y a la vez tan compleja.

Y ahora no puedo dar marcha atrás.

No puedo dejarle y hacerle daño.

No cabe dentro de mi cabeza, que lo pueda hacer.

Y aún así mi gran error, ese que sé que cometeré dentro de poco, acabará conmigo de modo fulminante y aún así, dejaré que pase.

Fate-chan, te amo… te amo tanto que duele demasiado.

Y aquí voy a poner un punto y final a todo lo que siento.

Si te veo un poco más, si te siento un minuto más… acabaré muerta en cualquier cuneta.

Así que el error debo cometerlo.

Finalmente me dijiste que para ti tampoco había sido nada. Sin embargo tus besos y tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, eran diferentes.

Nunca sentí con nadie lo que contigo, en una sola noche.

Ahora me encuentro tras tu puerta, con los ojos cerrados después de hablar contigo.

Mis ojos no pueden más y deben soltar ese líquido que he estado aguantando desde que te vi.

Mi mano tapa mi boca para que no escuches mi lamento.

Desde que escuché esas palabras…

No fui nada para ti… entonces no sirve de nada que yo te diga.

Aun pasando todo lo que pasó, ya no tiene sentido, ¿verdad?

¿De qué serviría ya? Es mejor seguir mi camino.

Es lo mejor.

Así que tal vez acepte la propuesta de Chrono.

Al final, parece que pasaré mi vida a su lado.

Y cuando me diga de ir a verte le diré que no puedo.

Me inventaré cualquier excusa.

Cualquier cosa basta…

¿Verdad, Nanoha?

Jamás podré estar contigo porque tú… no sientes lo que yo.

Debí suponerlo, que tonta he sido.

Aún me sigo conformando con sólo verte de lejos.

Así pasaron los días siguientes.

Y fue entonces cuando casi a finales de instituto, cometí ese error.

"Nanoha… te dije lo que haría yo después del instituto. Sabes que me iré a la universidad de Tokio." Me miró ilusionado. "Yo sé que aún a ti te falta un año, pero puedes hacerlo allí, y así podríamos seguir cerca." Suspiró profundamente. "¿Qué me dices?"

Todo acabó resumido en un instante.

Su mirada.

Sus ojos que me perdían hasta llegar a atravesarme.

Respiré hondo y en mi propia mente sólo le dije…

'Adiós, Fate-chan…'

"Iré contigo, Chrono." Sonreí.

Al fin y al cabo, ya sé que no podré amar a nadie más.

Nunca podré sentir esto por otra persona.

Jamás…

* * *

_**N/A**_: Bueno pues… no sé qué decir, no es mi culpa en serio. Hasta yo misma me he quedado triste. Mi cabeza es lo que hace. Últimamente sólo escribo lo primero me sale y fue esto.

Espero que les gustara y pobre Nanoha, ¿a qué no esperaban que sintiera todo eso? Pues sí lo siente.

Se aceptan patadas y tomatazos por su pobre desdicha, contra el autor de este fic xdddd

Por dios no. Xddd

Saludos.

Capítulo escrito con la canción 'Don't be long' de Nana Mizuki.


	7. VII

Aquello que pasó ya sólo es parte de mis recuerdos. Llevaba meses sin levantar la cabeza y aunque mi madre insistía en que le dijera lo que me sucedía, no me era posible. Por mucho que lo intentaba, al mirarla y ver dentro de mí misma, aquello me vencía.

No podría jamás contarle lo que me pasó y mucho menos lo que sentía. Aunque todo aquello que ocurrió hacía ya tiempo, en mi corazón estaba tan fresco como siempre. Cada noche podía vivir una y otra vez sus labios en los míos.

Cada sueño era el modo de tomarla por la cintura y abrazarla. Sentir su calor, sus manos en mí. Sus ojos tan profundos en los míos.

Regaba mi mente de palabras llenas de deseo y esa pequeña frase, el motivo de no poder olvidarla, de su boca salía.

"Te amo, Fate-chan"

* * *

_**A flor de piel.**_

_**VII**_

_**Por NaYmCo.

* * *

**_

Aún sonrío con ironía. Todo fue una mentira. Me siento a veces sucia de pensar que ella en realidad aquella noche no estuvo conmigo sino con mi hermano.

Mi capacidad de amar ya era inútil, por mucho que lo intentaba no la olvidaba.

Ahora sé que nunca podré. Siempre estará en mi corazón y este es el resultado. Un tremendo error que me ha condenado a estar siempre con una cadena y una enorme bola de hierro en la pierna. Arrastrando mi alma. Arrastrando mi propia vida.

Nada cambiaba, según se sucedían los días, Nanoha se alejaba cada vez más de mí, o tal vez yo misma de ella.

Y sin darme cuenta ya, eran las últimas clases del año, pronto sería verano y de nuevo otro curso.

Sentada en el borde de mi cama, pensaba todo esto. ¿Y qué será el año que viene? Mi hermano tiene pensado irse a estudiar a la universidad de Tokio. Me pregunto qué hará Nanoha…

Sonreí de nuevo.

No hará nada, si ella está enamorada de él, hará lo que sea para ir a verle de vez en cuando. Estoy segura de que no la volveré a ver nunca más, ya que después de que él se vaya no tendría motivos para venir a mi casa.

Tal vez verla en el instituto alguna vez, o posiblemente ni eso. Cómo ha cambiado todo…

De estar con ella y tener la estúpida esperanza de que ella me correspondía.

Fate, eres una ilusa. Eso sabías que jamás sería posible. Y ahora me encuentro aquí. En mi habitación, sentada con los puños aferrados a las mantas, y las lágrimas caen desesperadas por mis mejillas.

¿Será así toda mi vida? ¿Tengo que vivir de este modo hasta el último?

Supongo que sí. ¿Hay otra solución? ¿La hay?

Sé que no, pues siento que la amaré por el resto de mi vida y recordaré cada segundo de ésta sus labios…

Hoy además me encuentro sola en casa. Mi madre de nuevo se ha ido de viaje unos días y mi hermano… a saber dónde estará. Lo más seguro que con ella.

Es algo que hasta yo haría. Me quedaría con ella y la besaría. La abrazaría y no querría separarme de ella.

Me gustaría ser tú, Chrono. Aunque sólo sea una vez más, aunque sólo una vez más pudiera acariciar su cabello sin temor.

Y mirarla fijamente, sin miedo a que me pregunte. Besar su hermosa espalda y acurrucarla en mi pecho.

En cambio me encuentro aquí de nuevo soñando y mis sollozos me hacen ver la realidad.

Me dejo caer sobre la cama y abrazo la almohada para amortiguar los gritos angustiosos salidos de mi alma.

Parece que esta vez esté perdiendo el sentido. Que lo estoy perdiendo todo y yo… fate, ¿Qué se supone debes hacer?

Me intento rendir cada día y cada uno que pasa es peor que el anterior. Intento evitarla e intento no verla, pero parece que eso ya no basta.

Ahora aunque me alejara kilómetros o millas, la tengo tan dentro de mi corazón que no puedo dejar de pensarla. Y otro día más… pronto amanecerá y otra noche sin dormir, por miedo a soñar de nuevo con ella.

Ya tengo suficiente con soñar despierta, para mí ya basta.

¡Basta! Por favor, es suficiente, no puedo más…

Quiero olvidar, no quiero sentirme más así. Quiero morir porque sé que será el único modo de amarla. Pero me da miedo que hasta en ese momento no pueda hacerlo, ¿y entonces?

Aún será más duro pasar la eternidad sin ella.

Mucho más…

-- --

Último día de clases, y ahí estaba. Como siempre tan hermosa, con el uniforme y esa expresión de dulzura en su cara.

Sentada en su mesa con las manos apoyando su barbilla. Miraba un punto fijo en la pizarra, mientras el profesor explicaba algo que ni sé qué es.

Yo la miraba de vez en cuando y otras jugaba con mi bolígrafo. Aún me pregunto qué debo hacer.

¿Debería hablarle otra vez? Alejarla o acercarla.

"Fate-san, el profesor te llama, ¿no te has enterado?" Me decía una compañera sentada a mi lado.

Reaccioné mirando al profesor. Éste me felicitaba por ser la mejor en clase.

Me levanté para agradecerlo y su mirada se clavó en mí. La sentía con ojos orgullosos. Y sin más la miré.

Me quedé de nuevo perdida en ese mar azul.

El profesor hablaba y hablaba y yo seguía de pie mirando a Nanoha. No sabía por qué lo hacía pero no pude evitarlo.

Y sin embargo ella tampoco apartó la mirada. Es como si me estuviera diciendo adiós.

¿Será que es cierto? ¿Se estará despidiendo de mí?

De nuevo me senté y rompí esa conexión. No creo que vuelva a verla. Ahora en vacaciones siempre se iba con su familia a ver a sus abuelos. Recuerdo que en años anteriores era la peor época para mí.

Chrono también iba con ella, así que para él todo era siempre más fácil.

Yo me quedaba sola, porque mi madre en verano trabaja mucho más. Aún no sé por qué motivo lo hace siempre en verano.

Seguramente tiene que ver con la fecha de su difunto marido. Curioso, heredé sin querer lo de amar a alguien hasta el final.

Finalmente las clases acabaron y como cada día, fui caminando por el paseo de la playa. Normalmente no me suelo fijar mucho a mi alrededor, pues casi siempre voy pensando en mis cosas. Mas ese día me paré un momento para ver la puesta de sol.

Observaba como éste iba muriendo inevitablemente.

El cielo se teñía de miles de colores, rojos y anaranjados. Una bonita postal, como diría mi madre.

Hasta el mar tomaba esos colores, dando la impresión de no acabar jamás.

"Fate-chan…"

Una suave voz me llamaba, y al girarme me la encontré.

La observaba delante de mí, con ojos tristes y muy distintos a como los tenía en clases.

"Nanoha…" susurré.

"¿Miras la puesta de sol?, es hermosa, ¿verdad?" comentó.

Afirmé con la cabeza y luego nos quedamos así mirando los últimos rayos de luz, que parecían no querer apagarse.

"Fate-chan, debo decirte algo."

Volví mi mirada hacia ella.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunté fríamente.

Ella agarró su cartera con las dos manos, y parecía nerviosa.

Agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

La observé un momento, ¿qué será eso que tiene que decirme que parece que le cuesta?

"Fate-chan… supongo que tampoco será importante para ti, pero el año que viene me iré con Chrono."

Miré fijamente un punto en el suelo. Uno totalmente invisible. Pues sentí que había dejado este mundo.

Ahora comprendo su mirada de despedida.

Ahora entiendo muchas cosas en estos días.

Y yo, debía disimular de nuevo. Tendría que decir que me parecía una buena idea. Tendría que hablar con voz calmada aunque por dentro esté gritando que no se vaya.

No me dejes Nanoha… por favor, no hagas esto ahora.

Mis ojos comenzaron a quebrarse y mis manos a temblar.

Me entró el pánico. Si ella se iba yo… ¿qué será de mí? Tanto tiempo queriendo evitarla y me doy cuenta de que nunca lo deseé de verdad. Las imágenes de cuando la hice mía volvieron a aparecer y todo eso en tan sólo unas décimas de segundo.

Nanoha esperaba una respuesta, y yo seguía luchando contra mi propio corazón.

Contra mi propia boca para que no dijera lo que realmente quería.

"M… me parece estupendo." Solté algo agobiada.

Si esto es lo que tiene que pasar… qué pase de una vez.

Si es esto lo que estaba planeado en mi destino, así será.

No haré nada que impida que se vaya, aunque ahora mismo comience otra tormenta en mi alma.

Nanoha seguía aferrada a su cartera y sus ojos no dejaban de mirar el suelo.

Algo que duró unos segundos, parecía eterno.

Nos quedamos casi en la oscuridad de la noche que nueva comenzaba a nacer.

Las pequeñas lámparas de la calle se encendían.

El paseo estaba en total soledad.

Tan sólo ella y yo estábamos allí. Perdidas o quién sabe.

Y aquel triste momento, se volvió a romper.

"Mañana mi familia se va y después de volver de las vacaciones imagino que me pasaré a despedirme de tu madre y de ti, si lo deseas. Sólo dime si quieres que me despida o simplemente te da lo mismo."

Nanoha levantaba la cabeza y me miraba fijamente.

Sin palabras es lo único que puedo expresar.

Mi amor, yo jamás he deseado despedirme de ti. Ahora lo sé…

Mi mirada comenzó a acristalarse, lo sé porque llevaba rato conteniendo las lágrimas.

Lo mejor sería acabar con aquello lo antes posible.

"Espero que todo te salga bien, Nanoha… pasa alguna vez a visitar a mi madre."

Sus ojos sorprendidos me estaban desquebrajando por dentro.

"Adiós Nanoha…" terminé diciendo.

Comencé a caminar sin parar. De reojo miraba su figura alejándose de mí.

Pronto no se la vería. Y esa sería la última vez que nos volveríamos a ver.

Las lágrimas contenidas comenzaron a inundar mis ojos. A llevarse todo.

Pues ahora mi corazón y mi alma, no habitaban en mí.

Antes de irme se lo dejé todo a ella.

Ahora sólo seré un humano más que camina sin sentido. Andar y andar sin rumbo.

Ese finalmente, será mi destino.

Ese será el final de mi vida. Pues yo ya morí. Lo hice una vez hace un tiempo.

Me quedé alojada en su cuerpo y en su alma. Y por siempre seguiré viviendo ahí.

Nunca más te volveré a ver.

Pero yo siempre te voy a recordar, por el resto de mi vida.

Hasta que no me quede aliento.

Hasta que mi pobre corazón deje de latir.

Tú serás por siempre el amor de vida.

Y sólo habitarás en mi alma.

Adiós Nanoha.

Adiós…

* * *

**_N/A:_** Lo siento Q_Q esta parte es la que más sabía que me iba a costar escribir. También salió sola. Así que no me maten por ello. Esto debía pasar así. Pero… el fic aún no termina, así que nunca se sabe que puede pasar.

Bueno a todo esto siento la tardanza de este capítulo, he estado con problemas de foro xddd he montado un foro, de nombre todonanoha a secas. Ahora ya no es un blog sino todo un señor portal. Y esto me ha mantenido algo ocupada. Así que les invito a pasarse por allí, espero que les guste porque creo que no tiene desperdicio, la gente que comenta bien valen la pena.

Espero pronto subir otro capi y no desesperen, no dejaré que pase tanto tiempo para el otro capítulo.

Saludos~

Tema musical utilizado para este capítulo: Watashi no Oka-san de la OST de la película de Nanoha 1st.


	8. VIII

_**A flor de piel.**_

_**VIII**_

_**Por NaYmCo.

* * *

**_

Y la oscuridad se cernió en aquella tarde. Como si ella fuera una simple dama de la noche, de cabellos rubios y elegante figura, dejó que el negro del cielo se apoderara de ella.

Se la llevó aquel atardecer. Dejó sólo una palabra marcando mi alma.

Y hasta mis manos temblaron. El último aliento que me quedaba, el último suspiro se lo llevó consigo. Aunque seguramente ella nunca lo sabrá. Mas yo y mi imbatible esperanza la siguen soñando cada día. Con la única necesidad de volver a verla aunque sólo sea una vez más.

Mañana a estas horas posiblemente ya me encuentre en Tokio y aún no sé nada de ella. Lindy-san me ha contado que casi no ha salido de casa en todo el verano. Imagino que ahora estará tranquila. No tiene que verme ni soportarme más.

Y duele, duele pensar que después de todo lo que pasó no soy nada para ella. Más duele aún saber que estuve entre sus brazos y que eso jamás volverá a pasar.

Pero la sueño, la maldigo a la vez, la adoro y ya no sé qué más puedo hacer.

Mañana a esta hora el tren me alejará definitivamente de ella y no podré volver a ver sus hermosos ojos.

Carmesí como la sangre que invadió una vez mi corazón. No comprendo cómo aún sigo pensando en que ella me dirá algo si me viera. A muchas excusas que invente, no serviría de nada verla.

En mi casa sentada en el suelo de mi habitación y con una taza de té en la mano, pienso si estaría bien salir corriendo . Mi cabeza dice que sería una pérdida de tiempo. Mi corazón aún esperanzado me cuenta que, a lo mejor… es posible o probable que no la vea y por una vez mi interior está de acuerdo.

El vapor de aquel líquido sigue emanando lentamente. Y sigo pensando que es una locura.

Y así comienzo a preparar mi equipaje. Lentamente voy recogiendo todas mis cosas. Supongo que alejarme me hará menos daño. Sí, estoy segura que será mucho mejor así.

Doblo cada pieza de mi ropa pesadamente, y la coloco cuidadosamente en la maleta que me verá despedirme de esta ciudad a una supuesta vida mucho mejor. Y aunque volveré en cada una de las vacaciones sé que no la veré. Para mí es como una despedida por siempre.

Un adiós como el que ella misma me dijo hace un mes.

"Hace un mes…" susurré.

Una vez más rocé mis labios con un dedo, intentando recordar el sabor de sus besos. Tan apasionados. Juraría que eran desesperados. No sé si Fate-chan guarda algo en su interior. No lo sé, pero algo me dice que sí.

Tan callada y distante, fría incluso. Aún así es justo lo que la hace hermosa. Su mirada melancólica y ese modo de hablar.

Su suave voz conquistó mis oídos y desde entonces nunca he sabido escuchar otra cosa que no fuera a ella.

Ahora debo aprender a volver a vivir. Empezar de nuevo… sí, será lo mejor.

Pero no sé cuánto tiempo más podré soportar estar con Chrono. Últimamente siempre me está insistiendo en que algo me ocurre. Me volví una mentirosa fingiendo que nada sucedía cuando no era cierto.

Si él supiera… si ella me viera ahora. Si yo fuera más valiente iría ahora mismo a su casa y le diría todo lo que siento. Palabra por palabra aunque no sirviera de nada y justo por eso no lo hago.

Sé que no sirve de nada y aquí me encuentro, preparando la maleta para un viaje a otro sitio, a otro lugar.

Si ella mañana fuera, si fuera aunque sea para verla una vez más…

La menté despertó de la nube que cargaba al escuchar el móvil sonar. En él, un mensaje de Chrono me decía que fuera a su casa. Y aunque en ese momento mi alma se alegró, pensé que no tenía sentido sentirse así. Ella no me verá.

No lo hará y por ese motivo se despidió ya de mí. Y en lágrimas mis ojos volvieron a desvanecerse. Volví una vez más a llorar aún diciéndome a mi misma que no lo haría nunca más.

Mas no puedo seguir… no puedo estar así. Me siento como una delincuente a la que apresan y espera su condena. Impaciente y a la vez sabiendo lo que pasará.

Y de esa forma guardé el teléfono y salí rumbo a su casa. Caminé por aquel parque de nuevo, ese que está junto al mar… el verano estaba terminando y la brisa fresca jugaba con mi pelo. Iba despacio viviendo una y otra vez cada detalle de su adiós. Cada mínima palabra y cada gesto.

Por muchas vueltas que le des Nanoha, no encontrarás el secreto de sus ojos. Olvídalo ya. Debes hacerlo, me decía.

Si no la voy a olvidar jamás al menos, apaciguaré este sentimiento como sea. Pero es como un martillo imparable golpeando el cascaron de mi alma continuamente. Poco a poco se romperá y moriré.

Ya en la puerta de su casa toqué débilmente.

Quiero verla… quiero verte una vez más. Sólo una. Quiero volver a recordar tu rostro para tenerlo el resto de mi vida en la cabeza.

Lo que nos separaba se abrió. Lindy-san al otro lado me invitó a pasar con su impasible sonrisa.

Me encantaría decirle que su hija me está matando. Puñalada a puñalada desgarra cada instante de mi cuerpo.

Ahora sólo soy un montón de piezas de puzle mal colocadas. Mas no puedo decirle nada de esto.

Me llamaría loca…

"Nanoha-chan, bienvenida. Me da mucho gusto verte." Sonrió de nuevo.

"Siento molestar."

Me invitó a sentarme y yo no dejaba de mirar a mí alrededor.

No está… no la veré. Pero su olor estaba en aquella casa. Y sólo con eso mis ojos querían volver a llorar. Pero debía evitarlo a toda costa.

"Chrono tuvo que salir un momento, enseguida llegará." Me llevó a la cocina. "¿Quieres un té? Estaba preparándolo." Sugirió.

Afirmé con un leve arqueo de mis labios.

Escuché una puerta en el pasillo y miré con el corazón acelerado.

Parecía que quería salirse del pecho.

"Nanoha-chan…" dijo Lindy-san. "¿Estás segura de lo que quieres hacer?" preguntó seria.

Jamás pensé que ella me haría esa pregunta. A veces da la sensación de que esta mujer sabe más de lo que aparenta.

"Claro…" contesté firmemente.

Ella miró fijamente mis ojos.

"¿Segura? ¿No estarás huyendo de algo?"

Me quedé de piedra… tan en blanco que ni pude armar una frase coherente para responder.

"Cuando tenemos algún problema, salir corriendo no es la solución. Deberías meditar un poco antes de irte, Nanoha."

"¿Me está queriendo decir algo?" inquirí intentado salir del shock.

"Esa pregunta mejor háztela a ti misma, ¿no crees?" sonrió de nuevo.

Solté un suspiro. Y quedé sin fuerzas.

No, no era lo que quería, lo que quería era entrar en su habitación y besarla y que luego me diera igual lo que pasara. Ojalá me diera igual…

Mi sonrisa se tornó triste.

"Tu té, cuidado está caliente aún. Iré a llevarle a Fate uno también."

"¿Cómo está Fate-chan?" pregunté sin pensar.

La mujer de ojos verdes me miró triste. Sé que algo pasaba, sin embargo, nadie me decía.

"No lo sé…"

Sus ojos rodaron al suelo.

"Hace tiempo que Fate está mucho más distante de lo normal, incluso conmigo. Ella jamás fue así. Pero algo le pasa, lo sé."

Esta vez fue ella quién suspiró.

Yo apenas si podía meter aire en los pulmones.

¿A qué se deberá que se esté comportando así? ¿Le afectará que su hermano se vaya? ¿Le afectará que me vaya yo?

Sonreí ingenua deseando que así fuera.

Si fuera así no me iría.

"Deberías hablar con ella igual podrías adivinar que le ocurre, Nanoha."

Mi garganta se secó y apenas pude tragar. Y aunque me quemé bebí del té que me había ofrecido.

"Será mejor que no." Dije débilmente.

Al otro lado de la pared estaba ella. No sé que estaría haciendo. No lo sé… pero creo que finalmente debería irme.

No debí haber venido.

Así que me excusé con la madre de Chrono y le dije que aún debía preparar muchas cosas.

No podía más…

Más no…

Ahora entendía que mejor era dejarlo así y que seguir así era sólo prolongar mi sufrimiento.

Había tomado una decisión y aunque eso me condene debo cumplirla. Sí, fue lo que dije, y con ello me llevo todo lo que hay a mi alrededor. Con ello debo también aceptar las consecuencias.

Y de nuevo entre las cuatro paredes de mi cuarto. Maldiciéndome, odiándome, queriendo morir... pero así es la vida, esto fue lo que hice y esto es lo que debo asumir.

Mañana será otro día y cuanto más lejos ahora que lo pienso, mejor.

La noche se hizo día. No dormí sólo pensando en lo que me esperaba.

Como me duele el corazón… como duele… pero cierro los ojos y los aprieto fuertemente.

Y aunque el néctar de nuevo desea salir no permitiré más que lo haga.

No lloraré más por esto, si este es mi destino, que así sea, aunque yo la ame por el resto de mi vida y ella quedé sólo en el recuerdo.

Yo le perteneceré por el resto de mis días pero aún así debo seguir.

Debo hacerlo. Será lo mejor.

Finalmente será así.

Ahí está mi futuro… pensé al mirar mis maletas.

Sólo quedaba coger el tren.

El que me alejará de ti.

Sonó el timbre de mi casa. Ya había llegado Chrono.

Subió a mi habitación para ayudarme con mi equipaje.

"Nanoha…" dijo él al mirarme.

"Dime Chrono." Sonreí.

"¿Podemos hablar un momento antes de irnos?" preguntó inseguro.

Afirmé curiosa.

"Yo… cuando te dije si querías venir conmigo creí que me dirías que no, pero quiero que sepas que esto me hace muy feliz." Acarició mi rostro. "Sin embargo, quisiera saber si esto también te hace feliz a ti, sino es así, me gustaría saberlo."

Otra vez en shock, se nota que eres hijo de Lindy-san.

"Me hace muy feliz…" respondí.

Otra vez mintiendo, será que tendré que hacerlo el resto de mi vida…

Sí, eso parece.

Y sólo con el equipaje llegamos a la estación, pues todas las demás partes de mi cuerpo y mi interior se quedarán aquí, con ella… por siempre.

Lindy-san estaba allí y aunque miré mil veces las puertas, Fate-chan no vino.

El tren estaba a punto de salir… las maletas ya estaban dentro, sólo faltábamos nosotros.

El pitido de aquella máquina avisaba a los últimos pasajeros para entrar. Cerré los ojos de nuevo, deseando que sólo fuera una pesadilla. Apreté los puños.

Ahora si…

Adiós Fate-chan… nunca, nunca, dejaré de amarte.

Adiós mi amor…

* * *

_**N/A**_: Bueno, pues esto parece que acaba… xdddd ya sé cómo acabará, pero no lo diré, y por primera vez se por donde va esta historia desde que la empecé a escribir xddd.

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que si actualizo muy rápido ya habría acabado, y me da algo de penita xddddd

Sigan pasando por los foros todonanoha, no olviden el punto com xddd

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? Lo sabrán pronto. Buahahaha.

Capítulo escrito con la OST de la película Nanoha movie 1st.


	9. IX

_**La Luna y el mar.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Erase una vez,

Un mar azul, limpio y enamorado.

Su brillo al sol reflejaba como estrellas en la tierra.

Mas por las noches su brillo encendía los cabellos de la luna.

Ésta tan enamorada de él, lo consolaba cada noche con su hermosa belleza.

Mar, prendido por la Luna.

Luna, prendida por el Mar.

Ambos se amaban en secreto, y las gotas de rocío bailaban entre ellos.

Pero su amor secreto fue revelado por el sol.

Éste lleno de celos, decidió llenar de nubes el cielo.

Para que así los amantes no pudieran verse.

La Luna lloró mil días y mil noches. Sus lágrimas se convirtieron en tormenta.

Desgarrada de dolor, comenzó a ocultarse para nunca más ser vista.

Mientras, el Mar, lleno de tempestades y rabia, juró no amar nunca más.

Y aunque él esperó paciente a que el sol se olvidara de sus celos, Mar jamás pudo ver de nuevo a Luna.

Ésta, se había dado la vuelta y ya nunca más la volvería a ver de frente.

Por eso los bardos cantan siempre, sobre el otro lado de la Luna.

Y en las noches de tempestad se puede escuchar el llanto de ésta y el desgarro de dolor del Mar.

_Fin._

_

* * *

_

_**A flor de piel.**_

_**IX**_

_**Po r NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_5 horas antes…_

Me volveré loca si no la vuelvo a ver jamás. Me acabaré muriendo sin ella. Ahora de madrugada, sin poder dormir. Sentada en el suelo bajo mi ventana miro las estrellas.

La luz de la luna entra en mi habitación suavemente.

Me pregunto si ella será feliz en Tokio.

No sé qué pensar, sé que todo esto es una locura. Con las piernas encogidas y abrazada a ellas me seguiría lamentando durante horas.

Esa misma mañana ella se iría y seguramente a tener una mejor vida.

Cuanto ha de pasar para que la olvide… Fate no sabes lo que estás hablando… jamás la olvidarás.

Lo sé, eso sería imposible. Aún recuerdo aquel adiós y desde hace un mes que no la veo y sin embargo, su recuerdo permanece intacto dentro de mí.

Como una brisa fresca, sus labios suaves y enredados con los míos.

Su trémula piel rosada.

Su aroma, grabado en mi ser. Tanto que a veces parezco un perro solitario alimentado de su olor.

Vagabundo buscándola por las calles.

Llenando mi alma de más sonrisas. De más dolor. ¿Por qué debo sufrir así por una persona a la que le soy indiferente?

Y sé que estaré así por los restos de mi vida.

Apretó el lazo de mis brazos y las lágrimas vuelven a aparecer.

Ojalá pudiera arrancarme el corazón. Lo mataré y jamás sentiré nada más.

No quiero amarla, quiero olvidarla…

El rocío de mis ojos, empapaba mis manos.

Y la luna seguía con su tenue brillo.

Ya no más… no puedo sentir esto más. No debo.

Ella se irá en unas horas y no podré hacer nada para impedirlo.

Se irá… y nada de lo que yo pueda hacer la hará volver.

Nada…

-- --

La luz del sol me despertaba, finalmente y del cansancio me quedé dormida.

Llorar durante horas no da otra cosa que ojeras y mala cara. Más de la que suelo tener siempre.

y como cada mañana mi madre vino a mi habitación.

"Bueno días dormilona" dijo con una sonrisa.

Sólo la miré e intente imitar su gesto. Aunque débil, una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en mis labios.

"Tienes mala cara Fate-chan, ¿Sucede algo?" comentó al sentarse al borde de mi cama.

Pasó su mano por mi frente. Yo, sin poder evitarlo me agarré a su cintura.

Tenía miles de preguntas y sin embargo no salió nada.

El nudo de mi garganta no me dejaba hablar.

"Fate… ¿qué te pasa hija?" preguntó preocupada.

Sabía que no era normal en mí abrazarla así.

Pero estaba cansada, cansada de ocultarlo todo. Cansada del dolor, de la angustia.

De perderla una y otra vez. De llorar y desvivirme por ella y que al final, ¿de qué iba a servir?

El peso de mi cuerpo cada día era mayor y ahora apenas si podía dar paso.

Tal vez el que ella se fuera, iba a ser lo mejor… sí, seguro que todo cambiará cuando se vaya.

"Fate… llevas mucho tiempo así de extraña. No sé qué te pasa, y sabes que prefiero esperar a que tú me lo cuentes." Suspiró. "Pero a veces una madre sabe cosas sin preguntar." Acarició mi espalda y continuó hablando. "Fate… si hay algo que duele en tu corazón, intentarlo no hará que duela más." Abrí mis ojos sorprendida. ¿Qué sabía ella? "Te preguntarás qué sé yo… pero te recuerdo que cuando mi marido falleció, sentí que moriría. Sin embargo la llegada de Chrono me ayudó a seguir…" Chrono… siempre él. "Y después tu llegada me enamoró… porque eres mi niña, mi preciosa hija y no permitiré que sufras más."

Me separé al instante. La miré fijamente. Mis manos y mi cuerpo temblaban.

"Ma… Mamá, ¿qué quieres decir?" pregunté boquiabierta.

"Cuando se ama a una persona, debes intentarlo hasta el final. Si no nunca sabrás si esa persona te corresponde." Volvió a su habitual sonrisa. "Y ahora me voy, tengo que despedir a Nanoha-chan y a tu hermano. ¿No vienes?"

Cerré los ojos un segundo intentando volver a la tierra.

"N… no, yo… ya… ya me despedí de él."

Se levantó en dirección a la puerta.

"¿Y de ella?" terminó diciendo de espaldas. Sin esperar respuesta salió de mi cuarto, dejándome aún más confusa.

¿Se supone que mi madre lo sabe?

¿Cómo puede ser? Eso no es posible, jamás me vio cerca de ella y yo apenas si la miraba.

Y si lo sabe, ¿cómo puede estar tan tranquila? Es la novia de mi hermano, por dios. Le rompería el corazón a él.

Mis ojos comenzaron a desvanecerse entre nuevas lágrimas.

¿Ahora que se supone que debo hacer? ¿Debo salir corriendo a por ella? ¿O dejar que se vaya para siempre?

Si ella se va jamás sabrá que es lo que yo sentía… nunca sabrá cómo me siento y sólo yo me quedaré con esto.

Igual ya he perdido, tal vez… es posible que…

Fate, díselo… ¿qué vas a perder?

Pues…

No pierdes nada, porque no has tenido nada y es más, una noche fue tuya… sólo tuya y con eso vivirás el resto de tus días.

Aunque ella no sienta lo mismo por ti, tú debes decirle la verdad.

Al menos así, sabes que ya no tendrás nada que perder…

Aún recuerdo aquel cuento… el de la luna y el mar.

Ese cuento se lo contaba mi madre a mi hermana Alicia, hace mucho tiempo… tanto…

No quiero ser como el mar, bravo y enfurecido… no deseo ser así el resto de mis días.

La amo… y como tal al menos debo decirle…

Sin esperar más me levanté de un golpe de la cama y no sé en qué momento, quedé vestida.

Tuve la esperanza de que mi madre aún no se hubiera ido…

Tarde…

Ahora me tocaría ir a pie…

Bajé por las escaleras como si volara.

La estación de tren iba a estar bastante lejos y en sólo media hora el suyo saldría.

Sin más comencé como desesperada a correr.

Salté más de mil obstáculos, personas que se me cruzaban y con las que chocaba.

Más de una vez casi me atropella un coche, pero aún así yo seguía.

Sólo corría y deseaba estar con ella, a su lado, tomarla de la mano y decirle todo lo que siento.

¿Qué vas a perder ya?

Eso me decía a cada paso que daba.

Mi corazón desbocado no sólo por la carrera, también por los nervios de verla.

Después de un mes la volveré a ver, así tenga que volar. La veré.

Un perro más se me cruzó por el camino, mis reflejos se estaban afinando porque lo salté.

Demonios… semáforo en rojo.

Correr ahora era mi misión. Y nada me podría parar.

Salté, corrí, y evité todo lo que se encontraba en mi camino.

Por fin vi la estación a lo lejos.

Pronto me acercaba y paso a paso mi cuerpo comenzó a ponerse más y más nervioso.

Me temblaban las manos y el estómago crujía.

Entré en aquel lugar. Lleno de gente comencé a buscar el su tren, ella estaría cerca.

No veía a mi madre por ningún lado, tampoco a mi hermano y a ella mucho menos.

¡Dónde estás, maldita sea!

Y fue cuanto me llamó la atención el pitido de uno de los trenes…

No…

Guié mi vista a las vías hasta el principio de éstas, pues aquel vehículo estaba demasiado lejos.

Cerré los ojos al ver el cartel.

'Tokio'

No puede ser…

Sentí como si me tiraran una enorme piedra encima…

El pesó de ésta me dejó sentada en el suelo.

Después de todo… te fuiste…

Y ahora no podré hacer nada…

Te has ido y con tu marcha, se fue todo.

Ya no me volveré a reflejar en tus ojos…

Ni tu mirada se posará en la mía.

Tu sonrisa quedará grabada en mi pensamiento, y sólo ahí la volveré a ver.

Me refugiaré en ella… por siempre.

Derrumbada, como un edificio viejo y deshabitado.

Permanecí no sé cuánto tiempo en el suelo sentada.

Pasé las manos por la cara…

Debería admitir mi derrota…

No pudo ser… al final… la perdí de verdad para siempre…

No pudo ser y yo…

Cerré los puños fuertemente.

Ahora que te has ido… te deseo la mayor felicidad Nanoha…

Nanoha porque yo…

Yo…

"Fate… Fate-chan…"

Su voz…

Su voz a mi espalda…

Abrí los ojos todo lo que daban.

Entre asustada y incrédula.

Volví mi cara.

Ahí estaba… de pie, tan sorprendida como yo…

Tan temblorosa como yo…

"Nanoha…"

Me levanté.

Pero… ¿Ella estaba aquí?

¿No se había ido?

"Fate-chan…" dijo con la voz entrecortada.

"Na... Nanoha…"

Ambas sorprendidas… apenas si nos mirábamos.

"Pero… tu tren…" hable débilmente.

"Sí, ya se fue…" Sonrió de nuevo.

Sonrió para mí. Y de nuevo su mirada, sus labios y su hermoso cabello.

Estaba siendo testigo del más bello ser que había en la tierra.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté aún desconfiada.

"No me podía ir… no pude Fate-chan… " bajó la cabeza entristecida.

"Pero… mi hermano… y tú…"

"He hablado con él, yo no puedo seguir fingiendo más…"

"¿fingir…?"

"Sí… en realidad yo… yo debo hablar contigo… no puedo irme sin decirte algo."

"Yo… yo también quería…"

Las palabras comenzaron de nuevo a ahogarse dentro de mi alma.

Otra vez no…

Nos miramos fijamente…

El bullicio de la estación era cada vez mayor y sin embargo, yo sentía que estábamos solas.

La una frente a la otra…

Perdida en su mirada otra vez…

Una vez más Fate…

Sin poder aguantar más, tomé su mano entre las mías.

Su sonrisa se engrandeció… la mía aunque pequeña, también se presentó.

Casi no podía respirar, y el corazón se iba a salir del pecho.

"Nanoha… ya no lo aguanto más…" Suspiré profundamente. "Si no te lo digo, creo que moriré…"

Me miró con sorpresa.

"Nanoha… yo… yo…"

Las palabras volvieron a faltarme. Y el valor, ese que fui construyendo poco a poco mientras venía, se desvaneció.

Me quedé muda, y la impotencia de no poder decirlo, en mis ojos se reflejó.

Nanoha acarició mi cara suavemente…

Y al sentir aquel gesto… me perdí de nuevo.

"Fate-chan… te amo…" susurró dulcemente.

Mi corazón se paró y mi mirada fija no podía creer lo que veía.

Parpadeé pensando que sería otro de mis sueños.

Mas no lo era.

Si era un sueño era demasiado real.

Pronto acerqué mis labios a los suyos…

El beso que me regaló… era tierno y dulce, como siempre lo había recordado.

Sus brazos se entrelazaron en mi cuello y los míos en su cintura.

Profundizando más y más aquel presente.

Fundiéndonos en él.

Y aunque la sala estaría llena de gente, yo ni me fijé, ni miré, ni sentí nada más que su boca en la mía.

Y por fin… aquello que tanto busqué… aquello que tanto había deseado…

Llegó.

Mi cuerpo se llenó de paz, y con la paz de tenerla entre mis brazos, mi vida cambió.

Y es cierto, tu vida puede cambiar en un solo instante.

Ese instante fue nuestro.

Y ahora después de un año, os aseguro que jamás me arrepentiré de todo lo sucedido.

Hoy ella aún lleva mi bufanda.

Esa que le regalé.

Y yo su anillo… en el cuello.

Ese que me regaló.

Y tal como empezó la historia cambió…

Sí, aquí dentro.

Aquí abajo.

Más abajo de mi cerebro.

Más arriba de mis labios...

Poesía, eso… eso era ella.

Por eso te amaré hasta el final de mis días.

Nanoha… eso será siempre.

Fin.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Wiiii jo que bonito ¿no? Bueno, espero que les gustara la historia, aunque me retrasara con el final, lo siento mucho, pero es que he estado algo ocupada. Y deberían agradecerme que no fuera cruel, pues iba a dividir este capítulo en dos, es más estaba pensado para que fueran diez capítulos y no nueve. Pero la verdad es que no tenía material suficiente para escribir dos, ya que no quería volver todo el tiempo a lo mismo, que eran los amargos sentimientos de Fate. Así que como se me iba a quedar corto, tomé la decisión de poner el final.

Espero que les haya gustado pues esta historia ha significado para mí la vuelta de muchas cosas. A ver si puedo sacar más tiempo y seguir con las que he dejado de lado. Lo siento, por desgracia esto es un hobbie y digo desgracia porque no me puedo dedicar a ello todo lo que me gustaría.

Bueno le mando un saludo a todas las personas que me siguen leyendo y espero que al menos me perdonen por tardar tanto.

En fin, piensen que si lo hubiera escrito más seguido ya hubiera acabado xddd, pero lo importante es terminarlo, aunque no se sepa cuándo.

Espero que les gustara el pequeño cuento del principio, no es que tenga mucho que ver con la historia, pero pensé que quedaría bien. Aunque triste, es un pequeño cuento inventado xdd

Saludos y muchos abrazos a todos.

_PD: Aún te sigo esperando, vuelve pronto… _


End file.
